


The Truth

by Rider_Show0730



Series: The Truth [1]
Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 32,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rider_Show0730/pseuds/Rider_Show0730
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had a crazy idea about Tomari Shinosuke because of what Mr.Belt said it before that there is no replacement of him,so this is what I think of him.This will take place after Chase become a Kamen Rider like Tomari Shinosuke and Shijima Gou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dissappearance

“Run! Hurry up and take Belt-san and go!”That was the last time that they get to see Tomari Shinosuke, when they retreat because of Shinjima Gou was badly hurt and Belt-san were badly damage.

It was not long ago that they were fighting a Roimude, when suddenly Heart come with Medic and attack them, three of them try to fight but because of Gou time limit that he got to undo his form, Chase help Gou on retreating but because of that Gou were badly injured by Medic, Chase had to carry Gou so that they can retreat together with Shinosuke but as they were about to retreat, Heart use his move to destroy Belt-san and Shinosuke but because Belt-san were with Shinosuke, it save Shinosuke life but himself were badly damage that Shinosuke can’t fight as a Drive, as he don’t know what to do, he decided to throw his Belt to Chase and say to them.

“Run! Hurry up and take Belt-san and go!” That what they heard but to them it was too risky for Shinosuke alone to do it but Shinosuke still say “Don’t worry, I will definitely be back with you all, now go!”

“Hahaha! Did you think you alone can do anything to it?”Heart laugh as he said it

“I will fight till end no matter what!”Shinosuke didn’t hesitate to protect them, he knew that even if he loss to Heart or Medic or even die, he knew that there will still be Gou and Chase at there fighting.

“HAHAHA!!!! You really are interesting.”Heart laugh as he charge against Shinosuke, Shinosuke put up a good fight but because he can’t transform, he was being defeated to the ground that made him split a bit of blood.

Chase and Gou were shocked to see Shinosuke were going to die but Shinosuke still manage to stand up to said to them” Go, I …” being to attack again that feel like he will down sooner.

“Shinosuke! I definitely will come back for you! ”Chase had no choice but to take Gou with him in their own ride, Shinosuke a very weak smile to them as he fallen. That was the last time that they saw Shinosuke. After Chase take Gou to Drive pit, he go back to take Shinosuke but it was too late, he didn’t find Shinosuke but with a trace of blood that he knew for sure it belong to Shinosuke, he hurry up and use the Signal bikes and Shift cars to find Shinosuke, Chase also tried to find Shnosuke but were call back by Kiriko, as she was also worry about Chase and Shinosuke but after Chase return to Drive pit for the bad news to Kiriko and Rinna but they won’t give up on finding Shinosuke, Kriko and Rinna had to cover for Shinosuke until they know where Shinosuke is.


	2. The Appearance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a crazy idea about Tomari Shinosuke because of what Mr.Belt said it before that there is no replacement of him,so this is what I think of him.This will take place after Chase become a Kamen Rider like Tomari Shinosuke and Shijima Gou.

It been 3 days since the incident, Gou wound had completely heal, Chase had been searching for Tomari Shinosuke but as he was searching for Shinosuke, there were a Heaviness for slowing their movement, with the signal bike helping Chase, he hurry up to that place where he meet Gou. There they find a Roimude holding a hostage in his hand.

“Stop there you Roimude!”Gou transform to Rider Mach saying

“What are you doing!?”Chase hurry up to catch the hostage and put her to the ground and tell the girl “Take this with you and hurry up and run.”

“Thank you.” The girl takes a shift car and run for safety

“Now is your turn.”Gou said it and after that they fight the Roimude and the Roimude was very easy to be defeated

“At least we get to defeated one of the Roimude but…”Chase don’t know if he should say it anymore

“Shin-niisan is definitely alive, we just need to search for him more harder.”Gou didn’t believe that Shinosuke is dead, he think somehow there might be someone had seen it and take him to a hospital.

When they were about to go back, suddenly a guy appear before them, they were shocked to see a familiar face that they knew, the guy that they had been searching for.

“So this is the Kamen Rider. Let me see your strength. *Break Up*” the sound of the gun made that guy transform to another type of Roimude that almost look like the previous Mashin Chaser 

“It can’t be?!”Chase was surprised that guy can do that, is like how he use to be.

“Shin-niisan?”Gou was also surprised too, that guy look just like Shinosuke.

“My name is Beat, I am the one will bring down the Kamen Rider.” After he said, he charge it towards Chase and Gou.  
Chase and Gou had to block Beat attack, Chase fight against Beat saying “You are Tomari Shinosuke, aren’t you?”

“Who is that? My mission is to destroy all Kamen Rider, that is what I born for.”Beat attack against Chase saying

Suddenly Tridron come to assist them shooting beam to Beat, Beat manage to block the attack of the Tridron, than a voice come to them saying “Get back to the base, hurry up!”

“Be-Belt-san?”It was the voice of Belt-san that should been destroy a few day before, Gou was surprised to it.

“Hurry up now!”Belt-san say it again, Gou and Chase had no choice, they hurry up get to their bike and retreat while Tridron shoot with it beam and escape with them.


	3. Confused and Puzzled

-Drive pit-

“Aghhhhhhhh!”back at Drive pit, Gou was very mad at it.

“Calm down, Gou.” Chase was very mad too but he need to think that if it really is Tomari Shinosuke or not

“What happen!?” Suddenly a girl just push the door and ask

“Nee-chan?” Gou was surprised to see Kiriko 

“We just saw Shinosuke but…”Chase didn’t know if he should go on or not

“That definitely not Shin-niisan.” Look like Gou is very mad about the Roimude copy Shinosuke look

“Ah?” Kiriko still don’t know what are they talking about

“Calm down, Gou. I will tell you all about it.”Just when they were going to tell Kiriko what they saw, Rinna push Belt-san inside through the center of the Drive pit.

“Belt-san, are you okay now?”Kiriko look worried as she ask 

“Em, thank to the backup system, I get to be back but right now we might have a big problem for ourselves.” Belt-san said it with a serious voice that made Gou, Chase and Kiriko confused and puzzled.

“What happened exactly?”Kiriko still don’t know what are they talking about

“We just saw Shinosuke but not sure if it is him or not.”Chase not even sure if it is him or not but he still tell Kiriko about it

“That definitely not Shin-niisan, just some Roimude that copy Shin-niisan looks.”Gou really are angry that they use Shinosuke to attack them

“I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you all about it, only Rinna and I knew about it about Shinosuke.”Belt-san kind of don’t know what to said but the others still silent as Belt-san continue saying “Shinosuke… He is just like Chase.”

“Ah?!”Kiriko and Gou were like confused by what Belt-san said

“What did you mean by that?” Chase just want to ask what he mean by that

“Shinosuke, he is everything like a human Roimude, just like how Chase was made but Shinosuke was made to live like a real human but because of the lost of Protodrive, I don’t have a choice but to let Shinosuke fight as Drive but right now Medic knew about it, it a big problem for us now.”

“Wait, wait. What did you mean by that? Are you saying that he not a human?” Gou didn’t actually believe it 

“Belt-san, why would he is not a human? I had been fighting with Tomari-san for awhile now, that is impossible.”Kiriko can’t believe it that, she knew for sure that Shinosuke was a human.


	4. Why?

“The real Tomari Shinosuke die a few years ago, after he attended the police school while going back to his home, he got in a car accident.”

“So you take a Roimude to help you fight as a second rider.”Chase listen to it but still gonna to said it, is like he just using for his personal business that made Chase didn’t like this kind of idea, though this is what he think.

“Is not what you think.”Belt-san seem to know what Chase mean, after all Chase was also program to protect human and destroy Roimude but Belt-san still gonna said it anyway 

“0DX or rather Shinosuke that we knew was create by Dr. Harley and Professor J, they were actually going to create a android to help human kind in the future, at that time the real Shinosuke knew it by accident as he was return to his home so he become interest in it and take in a part of it. As time goes by they become best friends, they knew each other what they want to do and the real Shinosuke want to be a detective like his father so he decided to take an examination at the police school but after the examination when he was about to his home, he got in a car accident and die. Dr Harley and Professor J they decided to use 0DX to be Tomari Shinosuke while transfers those memories to 0DX brain but living like a real human.” Dr. Harley did tell to Belt-san about it to take care of Tomari Shinosuke while he fight as a Drive

“So the real Shin-niisan die and you let Shin-niisan be your Drive to fight.” Right now Gou didn’t know what to believe now, he always been fighting Roimude even though Chase is a one of them but to think that Shinosuke is also a Roimude made him don’t know what to believe it anymore.

“So we need to take back Shinosuke-kun so that he can live like real human.”Rinna said it to let them know 

“I don’t know about it.”Gou said it as he go out with his bike, left the others don’t know what to do about it.

“Gou.” Kiriko sort of knew why, she say “I will save Tomari-san back even though he is a Roimude, I still want him be who he is.” That what she think because to her Tomari Shinosuke is still Tomari Shinosuke

“Em, I will do that not because of you telling me to do, I just think that Shinosuke is the one I knew.”After said that Chase just ride on his bike going out, Kiriko just think of going back to the unit to help solve the case if they had.


	5. Beginning

In the mean time, Gou was riding his bike to a lake as he stop for a while to think what to do, even though he knew in his heart he want to save Shinosuke back but he don’t know if he should continue to do it. As he staring the lake and thinking how, suddenly Heart just appear to him, Gou immediately turn towards to him.

“What did you think of him now?”Heart is like he is proud of what Medic did

“You! Give Shin-niisan back to us!” Gou knew what Heart mean, he is very mad that he don’t even know what to said to Heart.

“HAHAHA! Take him back, he don’t even know you all, why should he be back with you all?”Heart look like he is please with the work that Medic had done

“You are the one that did it.”

“You human should just surrender to us, is the best choice for you all.”

“Never! I will just destroy you and take Shin-niisan back.” Gou was about to transform but Heart just said.

“No need to rush, we will fight.”Heart said it after that and he just disappear leaving Gou more furious about it, he decided that he will bring back Tomari Shinosuke not because of what Heart said, he still think that in his heart the one that he see was the one that he knew.

Heart return to his base smiling looking very happy seeing Beat in here with all of them, Heart go towards to Beat seeing him doing his own thing with his bike.

“So what do you think of them?” Even though he just met one of them, he still like to see what kind of expression did Beat had.

“They just run away, so I didn’t know yet. We will fight again.”Beat just sit down on some box saying

“I see. You should be tried how about get some rest.”Heart smile to Beat, Beat just nodded and he just go to a corner sleeping. After Beat go to a corner, Heart go to where Medic and Brain are.

“Heart-sama, where have you been?”Medic seeing Heart coming back

“Just doing somethings.”

“You look like you are happy with the result.”Brain didn’t like that their new ally was once a Kamen Rider but seeing the result he sort of ok with it

“Excellent work, Medic you had done good job on it.”Heart just smile as he look over Beat as their comrade 

“Of course Heart-sama is happy because of that we get a comrade to help us in fighting against those Kamen Rider.”Medic didn’t seem to mind at all, to her as long as Heart is happy she is happy with it.

“I don’t know about that, we might still need to be careful about that.”Brain think that maybe keeping on eyes on Beat might be the best

“Of course, Beat is our precious comrade after all.”Heart like the idea of having more friends, even though Beat used to be their enemy but he is fine with it.   
It already morning, Gou was at Shinosuke house waiting for Chase to come down since Chase had been living with Shinosuke.

“Gou, what bring you here?” Chase always wake up early to go out with Shinosuke, he will go out to enjoy the outside and see what the human are like.

“Waiting for you.”Gou still standing beside his bike saying “Yesterday when I was at the lake thinking about it, Heart came to me asking me how I think about Shin-niisan had become. It really made me mad that I just want to destroy him but in the end he just disappear leaving me think about taking Shin-niisan back more.”

“Heart just said that?”Chase look at Gou asking seeing that he is alright

“Em. He seem like he is very happy that Shin-niisan had become one of them. Just seeing that expression really made me more furious about it.” Just thinking about that really made Gou more mad about, he swear that he will bring back Shinosuke.

“I see, did you tell any to Kiriko or the others?” Chase can see why because he knew how Heart personality is

“No.”Gou just shook his head saying

“Em.”Chase already knew why Gou didn’t tell them, he jump to his bike saying “So I going to find Shinosuke, are you coming?”

“What did you think?”Gou smile riding his bike and Chase just ride his bike searching for Shinosuke, they knew that they will find Shinosuke even if it mean they had to fight Shinosuke.


	6. Shearching When On

-Special Investigations Division-

Kiriko was busy searching for Shinosuke even though she knew that it was a bit risky to be searching for a way to help Shinosuke, she still wanted to help.

“Kiriko-jang, did you know how long Shinosuke-kun will be back?” Not just Gen-san worried, Kyu-jang and the others were also worried too.

“I not so sure either, I didn’t get to hear it any news from Tomari-san.”Kiriko didn’t know how to tell them either, it was complicated.

“Yes, of course Shinosuke will be back.”Rinna even try to help Kiriko by adding it

“Em.”Gen-san seem like he understand the solution so he stop going back to his division

“Ok, Kiriko-jang is time for patrol, you will be assist with Kyu-jang. The others will continue working on their things.” Chief clapping his hands as he said, the others went back to their own work. 

On the other hands, Gou and Chase were searching for Shinosuke or right now the name goes by Beat but what they found was a Roimude standing in front of them as a Grim Reaper, Chase and Gou look at each other, they sort of knew what it mean.

“Lets Henshin!/Henshin!”They both shouted as they transform to Kamen Rider March and Kamen Rider Chaser, they charge against the Roimude while at another place there was a guy looking at them fighting, he was told to stay out of this battle until he was told to do so but he didn’t get to do so, after a short while the battle between Kamen Rider fight had been over, he just riding his bike and gone.

“They knew that we are searching for Shin-niisan. Gonna to kill all the Roimudes!” After the fight Gou undo his form saying

“Em.” Looking at the tree far way there walking towards there, Gou was puzzled going with him. Chase look around he found a trace of shoeprint and a trace of bike track, there was someone at there before. “It must be Shinosuke, he was here a few moment ago.” Chase sort of think that it might be Shinosuke

“How did you know that it was Shin-niisan” Gou was puzzled about why

“When we were fighting, I thought I saw a guy standing at there watching us fighting but I’m not quite sure if it was Shinosuke or not. Now I pretty quite sure that it was him, he was standing at here watching us fighting.” Chase was curious why wouldn’t he show up, is it because he was told not to do anything yet.

“If it really is Shin-niisan, why wouldn’t he show up to us?”Gou don’t understand why, he could have fight them but he didn’t.

“I’m not quite sure either, lets go back.” After they need to tell Kiriko and the others about what they saw 

“Yeah, let’s go.”They go back riding their own bike to their base


	7. Reasoning

-Drive pit-

“Eh~!” Rinna and Kiriko heard about what happened at that time

“Then…”Kiriko didn’t know what to said anymore, is like Shinosuke had completely gone already 

“That is the problem , Shin-niisan didn’t feel like showing up to us. I wonder why?” Gou also want to know the reason

“Maybe he was told not to do anything yet or he just want to see how we fight.” Chase just think that maybe is like that

“They really change Shinosuke a lot.” Even Belt-san can’t even of how they manage to do it that much

“We really need to take him back, telling him he really is.”Rinna just wanted to help but it might be a bit difficult to do it

“That easy for you to said.”Gou just sign as he ride of with his bike

“Em.”That all that they can said about it, they all wanted to do but like what Gou said is easy to said but difficult to do. They had to think more to help Shinosuke even if it just a little bit.

It been few day since they saw Shinosuke or rather now he goes by the name Beat, there were several case causing trouble as usual, even Gou was there to help them out a little bit, sometime Chase help too if it involved with Roimude case. At the same time he would look around the world seeing children playing around or helping each other, it made him happy but at the same time he would felt bad for himself that time. If he could just throw him in the Tridoron and save Gou at the same time maybe they won’t need to fight Shinosuke or who he is now, he really regret it a lot all of the time.

In the crowd of all people, he see a guy wearing a green coat standing in a crowd, Chase immediately know who he is, look like the guy was waving to him telling him to follow him, Chase didn’t think that much he just go through the crowd following the guy to a nearby bridge.

“Is weird to see you at here, Brain.” Or at least that what Chase think

“You are the one that is weird, siding with humans, protecting them. What did you see in them?”Brain was told to be the smartest in the group, that why he was name that but somehow he don’t actually understand why some of the Roimude like him would wanted to be with human or humans like to enjoy doing their own things, he don’t understand at all.

“I’m not siding with human. You are right that I’m protecting them but like I said I’m not siding with them, is their nature of doing things. This is what Shinosuke told him before after what you guys did to him.”Chase still trying to learn from them but it not that easy as he try to understand then little by little but he still remembered how Shinosuke told him before

“I don’t understand what are you trying to said.” Brain didn’t know the meaning of this

Just as Chase was about to said it, there was a loud noise like a explosion near them, Chase look at Brain but find out that he had disappeared already, he hurry up to the scene, there he saw Shinosuke fighting Gou but there is another Roimude at there fighting Gou, Chase hurry up and join the fight.

"Are you alright?"Chase blocking Shinosuke attack saying to Gou

"You are late."Still struggling to fight Shinosuke and the Roimude, it was easy to destroy a Roimude but they also need to fight Shinosuke.

Chase was trying to reason with Shinosuke, hope that it can get through him but Shinosuke don't seem to listen at all, Gou also try to tell Shinosuke but it was difficult to reason with him, as Shinosuke just decided to destroy them without any hesitate.

"Shin-niisan, what we said was true, can't you see?"Gou really want to do something for him, he really want to help or in this case take him back to where he belong.

"Do you think I will believe your kind of story, nonsense."He let it out a laugh saying that with a cold eyes, using his weapon to shoot through Gou, Chase also try to fight but because it is Shinosuke they can't really hurt him, Shinosuke easily block Chase attack while charging against Shinosuke attacking him. Chase was trying not to hurt him that much but Shinosuke easily block that at the same time Gou shoot it with his gun, Chase saw the beam coming towards Shinosuke, he dodge it at the same times it shoot right through Shinosuke at the same time that made him step a few backwards, he was bit hurt looking at them, his bike came at the same time, Shinosuke just hopped on his bike riding off without a words to them.

"Did you think that I..."Gou hope that Shinosuke will be alright, he really didn't mean to.

"Don't worry, that wound will not affect him that much."Chase also hope that Shinosuke is fine too, they go back to their own place, maybe next time they will see Shinosuke and next time they might be able to take Shinosuke back.


	8. Painful

Kiriko was going back from her work after she was in the drive pit knowing that Gou and Chase got to fight Shinosuke, she also heard that they fire at Shinosuke and somehow he was hurt but Chase told them that Shinosuke will be fine after all he didn't die, they know that they will meet Shinosuke again, even though it is like this, Kiriko still worried a bit. At that time as Kiriko was walking towards her house, she saw a familiar stranger sitting in one of the branch in the nearby stream river, he look like he is sleeping, Kiriko walk towards him, she knew who he is as she approach towards him, she glad that his wound wasn't that serious but she still want to make sure that he is really alright or not. Kiriko use her hand to touch but suddenly he grab her hand opening his eyes looking at her directly.

"What are you trying to do, you human?" He was very cold talking to her

The words that come from his mouth made Kiriko feel a little pain but she still wanted to say "I heard it from Gou, you know he is a ..."

"Kamen Rider. I know who their identities are, you no need to tell me that. What did you want with me?" Still a cold voice talking to her

"Tomari-san, are you ok?"even though it is like this, Kiriko still want to know how Shinosuke is.

"Why should I tell you when I don't even know who you are?" Shinosuke stood up from his sit going to his bike where he park as he turn his head saying " I don't know who is this Tomari Shinosuke but I want to say my name is Beat, don't forget." He had been hearing from Gou and Chase when they were fighting, he really hate it as he hopped on his bike riding off.

Seeing what he did to her, saying all that to her making her cry as she walking towards her house, it was hard for her seeing Shinosuke like that. She didn't know how long had she been crying until she was sleeping on her bed as her alarm clock rings that she wake up from her sleep or crying in her sleep, she wake up going to her bathroom after that she dress up and go to work. As she walk to her department, her friends was shocked to see Kiriko with puffy eyes looking at them.

"Kiriko, what happened with you?"Gen-san was worried so he stand up to ask

"Ah? Is really nothing."Kiriko didn't want them to worried so she deny it "I think I will go on a patrol."hurry up running from her department 

"I going too."Rinna just run to see how Kiriko doing, while the others guys just went silent looking at each other.

Kiriko was sitting on a branch where they learn the safety rules of traffic, Rinna saw her sitting there, she walk towards sitting down beside her giving her a chill can of coffee. "Here, this may can help you a little bit."

"Thank you."Kiriko said it as she use it to cool her puffy eyes

"Do you want to tell?"Rinna is having a shift car with her, Kiriko look at her as she holding the coffee with a sign.

Kiriko take a deep breath saying "last night I met Tomari-san, he was kind of sleeping on a branch near the stream river, he was kind of himself when he was sleeping, I guess."

"How is he, is he okay?"Rinna was still listen to it

"He doesn’t look like having any wound but when I was going to check on him, he suddenly grabbed my hand saying what am I doing. But what made me feel pain is that his eyes when he look at me was so cold and the way he talk, he even called me you human, he never called me that before, is like he gone already." Just saying made Kiriko gonna to cry but she still hold it

"He is not gone, he just..."Rinna didn't know that Shinosuke said like that to her, she kind of understand Kiriko pain after all they had been a partner for a while now.

"I know that but it really made me feel like he gone already."

At the same time Gou and Chase were there, they didn't mean to eavesdropping, they happen to be there when they were going to the Drive pit, they over heard everything that Kiriko said, Gou was pretty mad that he rush off hopping on his bike and just ride off leaving Chase alone standing there. 

Chase walk towards them giving Kiriko a napkin saying "Here don't cry yet, Shinosuke just didn't remember us, I promise you that I will bring back him no matter what."Kiriko was a bit confused that he knew about it, Chase just smile and say "We over heard it and right now I need to go after Gou, he saw you crying and just run off."

"I didn't cry at all."She is still holding it

"But Gou saw your puffy eyes, which I don't know why he would run off without coming to comfort you." that is why he don't know what the natural of human beings 

"You gotta stop him, if he destroy Tomari-san then everything that we done will be lost. Tell him that I'm fine now."Kiriko decided not to be that weak anymore 

"I will." Chase said that and he just ride off with his bike


	9. Wanting

Chase was searching for Gou, glad to see him was at the center of the city but what he saw was Medic with a low-class Roimude that had been change to a Grim reaper. Look like Gou was still rampaging attacking the Roimude and Medic, Chase had to help out to fight Medic and the Roimude, it was a fierce battle but in the end Medic escaped leaving the Roimude there letting them to destroy, after the fight Gou still want to after them that had to grab his arm, Chase just come out with a sign, making Gou a bit mad.

"What are you doing, I going after them."

“What are you trying to do?”Chase still holding Gou hand saying

“Of course, going after them and destroying them.”That what Gou was going to do 

“Including Shinosuke?” Chase just want Gou to know what is he doing, that made Gou stop for a moment. “Now you get it? Even Kiriko told me to tell you that she is fine which I don’t understand.”

“I’m going.”Gou riding off, leaving Chase on the street riding off with his bike.

Gou was riding off to wait for his sister after her work. Kiriko still got a bit of puffy eyes but she is feeling a bit fine now, she think that she had been rely a lot of them, she can’t just stay like this, that what she told herself, she lift her head to find Gou standing beside his bike waiting for her.

“Yo!”Gou standing beside his bike waving to Kiriko

“Gou.”Kiriko hurry up walking towards him “Did you meet him?” After all Kiriko was a bit worried

“I didn’t get to met him but I got to meet Medic and a low-class Roimude.” As he pull along his bike as he said “I will accompany you back home.”They didn’t talk that much, Kiriko was going to said first but Gou suddenly said “I’m sorry.”

“Gou, you shouldn’t sorry. I was the one that should say sorry.”Kiriko stop for a while and saying

“Why are you the one saying sorry, I was the one that gonna do it.”Gou also stop to talk to Kiriko

“Is not that, I know that you guys will fight but I forgot that I had been relying on you all a lot that I forgot who I used to be.”

“Nee-chan, I glad you rely on me, I mean all of us. Is just that...”Gou haven’t finish his words, Kiriko say it.

“Gou, promise me to bring him, even if he was being badly damage, please~” Kiriko just hope that he can save him

“Em but I may not guarantee that.”He just smile saying that

"Em."Kiriko know what Gou mean as they walk back towards their home

At another place, a girl was dancing towards him smiling. He was kind of sleeping, whenever he didn't go out or destroying those Kamen Rider he will be at here resting, he kind of like to be at there maybe he felt right at there. He open his eyes to find Medic looking at him.

"Is there something wrong, Medic?"Beat looking at her puzzled 

"Beat how is your wound?"Medic smiling as she ask about his wound

"Is completely heal already. Why?"

"I just want to check on you."

"Okay than."Beat just stand up to sit at another place to let Medic did it, Medic just sit beside to check it for him and not just that she also adjust a bit to help him in fighting.   
"Medic, did you know someone name Shinosuke?"

"If you want to know why don't you go investigate on your own."Medic just tell him to search for himself, she felt it might be more interesting if he find out on his on.

"I guess that might help."He will definitely search of it and other that he will destroy those Kamen Rider

Everything is getting more interesting as they will see how he will do to them. Heart was at another room, he was listening to it and he sort like to see how will he do to them.


	10. Visiting the past

It was another day that most of them had their own things to do, Gou was a bit on himself as he walk in the drive pit to find no one at there except Rinna in there.

"Ahla~ Only Rinna-san here?"Gou sit on one of the chair saying

"Kiriko is on duty, Chase ask Krim to bring to some place and I'm adjusting your all Shift cars and Signal bike to help you guys fight."

"Oh I see, than I will stand by than."Gou playing as around as usual 

Chase was at a place with Belt-san putting a bunch of flowers.

"Why the sudden of wanting to come here?"The red Shift car said it with Belt-San voice 

"Yesterday his father came, we got to talk a bit."

"You mean Shinosuke father?"

"Em, he want to check on Shinosuke but I told him that he is on a case in America." really lying to a good man is kind of difficult to Chase " That why I want to come here and to   
bring him back to where he belong."

"Em."Belt-san also think so, after that they just go but as they were going back, there was a person from their behind walking towards the graveyard.

"So this is the real one."

“Shinosuke?”They were bit surprised to see him at here

“Shhh~ Don’t you know that this place is for those human that die already that want to have a peace and quiet?” He just see it than he walk away to his bike taking out his gun as he riding off with his bike 

Chase hurry up to follow him as Chase just wanted to speak to him but he just ride off so Chase decided to chase after him, while Belt-san contact Gou. Chase arrive to find him sit on a chair in abandoned place, is like he is waiting for him.

“So you really did come.”

“Shinosuke, why are you at there?”Chase step down his bike asking hopping he could answer him, even though he might knew the answer already.

“Why would you want to know?”He just burst out with a small laugh 

“You know it who he is, that why you were there. How did you know that place?” there are only a few that know it but how did he know it

“Is easy when you just hack in one of the computer in the café.”He can easily search in the computer in a net café to search for clue of the one that had die already even though he wouldn’t like it at all

“You really want to know it because all of the things that you do.” Chase didn’t expect that he would answer him

In the mean time, Gou was in a standby mode in the drive pit while one of the Shift car project what another Shift car see, they heard what Chase and Shinosuke said. Kiriko and Rinna was there too, they didn’t know that in just a few days Shinosuke can do that without anyone know it.

“You are wrong on one thing, I did hack in one of the computer but I also go to visit a guy, he even think that I was him, what a funny guy.”After what he did he go to that place, human really can’t tell the different of another person, that what made him think that time was so funny.

“Hayase is just a normal human your friend, don’t you remember?”Chase just didn’t know any that he could just go like how he feel

“My friend? I don’t even remember who he is or should I say that I had abandoned the name already.”He just suddenly said it like that

“You know it all along who you are, why must you do it like this?”

“Everything is clear for me now that human are just foolish creature, then why should I protect them?”

“You didn’t need to protect them, the things that you do are not duty is the things that you choose. You choose it to become one because you didn’t want a single human to get hurt like your formal partner. Is human nature of doing things, isn’t that what you said it before?”

Shinosuke just felt a sudden pain in his head, is like he remembered those word but he did not. He shake his head to get rid of it as he transform. Chase had no choice to transform, he can feel that Shinosuke is in pain and he want to help him. 

Gou was in another place, they were a bit stunted because of what Shinosuke said, they had been trying to tell him but somehow he already knew it.

“They even tell Shin-niisan who he used to be.” Is like he is in lost now 

“They told him but he still choose to be with them, I don’t get it at all.”Even Kiriko didn’t know why

“They just change his thinking, to think us as he enemies.” That is the only way that Rinna can think of it

“You guys got to remember that Shinosuke had change in another way, the only reason that he talks like this is to let us forget him or including destroying him. Gou you need to hurry up to assist Chase.”Belt-san said it as calmly as he can even if he wants him back

“You didn’t need to say it, I’m going then.”Gou will not think anymore, right now he just want to take Shinosuke back. Gou immediately ride off with his bike, leaving Kiriko and Rinna behind hopping that they could stop Shinosuke.

Chase was having a difficulty fighting Shinosuke, at the same time Gou arrived shooting against Shinosuke but still he manage to dodge it.

"So another Kamen Rider had come."He change his gun into a sword mode charge against Gou but Gou and Chase were still able to out match him, look like the table had been turn to them, Shinosuke still can fight even if he gonna to loss to them. Just when they thought that they maybe able to take back Shinosuke, Heart came in to help out Shinosuke.

"Look like I come in a good time, didn't I Beat."Helping Beat to stand up 

"You really know when to come, didn't you?" Beat smile as he know that he can fight if he is with Heart

Heart just smile and they fight against them, Chase was busy fighting Heart while Gou was fighting Shinosuke (Beat), if only Gou could convince him a bit but he wouldn't listen to any of he saying. At another place not far from their fight, Chase was busy fighting Heart.

"You told him everything, didn't you?"As they clash together 

"Medic is the one that told him but he just choose to be with us."Heart look like he is very please that Beat(Shinosuke) choose to be with them or at least that what he think

"You are wrong. I will prove to beat you and take him back."Chase is going to use any of his move to defeat Heart "I know your weak point after all."Chase grab Heart heart saying 

"You really are getting more and more interesting, acting more like a human."Heart never expect to hear he would do that but indeed is interest him as well but too bad Heart grab his hand and toss him to another place but Chase still manage to make him more damage by grabbing his heart making him fall back a bit

Beat (Shinosuke) saw it, he swing his sword attack Gou. "You bastard!" Want to hurry up and go to help Heart as Chase was going to destroy him but at that moment Beat (Shinosuke) was still fighting Gou, at that same time Medic come in assist Heart lifting him.

"Beat,we are getting out of here first."Medic gracefully saying to Beat (Shinosuke)

"Em."He just swing his sword to Gou and at the same time his bike come to him, he hopped on his bike and ride off.

Chase go towards Gou helping him up "Are you alright?"

"Ah~I'm fine."

"We really need to get him on his right track." they hopped on to their bike riding back to their base.


	11. Enjoying

At another place, Beat return to his base to find Heart is being treated by Medic. Beat go toward Heart asking "Look like you are enjoying."

"You are right."

"Heart-sama, you should rest for bit. Just let Beat do it."Medic is still treating Heart as she said

"Even if you didn't said so, I will still go and fight."Beat is fine with it as he go to a corner to rest

It been couple days since they fight Shinosuke, Kiriko decided to go visit Shinosuke former partner, she knock on the door and she open the door to find Chase was at there with Hayase.

“Yo!”Hayase greet her with a smile

“I just come in to visit you.” Putting her bunch of flower that she just bought in a vase

“Eh~ Not long ago Shinosuke just came, just before few hour Chase came, did you all had a fight?”Looking at Chase who is sitting at the nearby window, Chase just smile.

“We are not fighting.”Kiriko deny it that make Hayase laugh

“Hahaha~ I’m just kidding, you no need to be that serious.”

“I just want to see how you doing.” A bit embarrassed talking to Hayase

“The doctor said that not a long that I can get out of this hospital.”

“I glad to hear that.”Kiriko just smile

“Then I will be going.”Chase stoop up saying as he go to the door

“Em, don’t forget to come with Shinosuke.”Hayase talking on his bed, Chase just smile as he walk out the door.

“I’m still on patrol, see you again.”Seeing Chase going, Kiriko also think of going.

“Em.” Hayase just smile as he saw them going back together

Chase was at outside waiting for Kiriko, Kiriko walk towards him. “I didn’t know that you were there.”

“I just want to see how he was since not long before Shinosuke came.”

“Is the same with me but I can see that Hayase-san look pretty fine to me.”

“Em, I did ask him about Shinosuke but he just said that did I have a fight with him, then he said that Shinosuke just listen to him talking all of the time and after that he just return without saying anything.” Chase get to listen to what Hayase said it, Kiriko just nodded and smile. After that Kirko just go to her work while Chase go to their base


	12. Still Trying

After Kiriko work, she go back to her house but when she was about to go back, she find Brain looking at her.

"You should just give up on him."

"We won't give up, not even Gou or Chase."She knew for sure that Gou and Chase will do the same

"Human are really interesting." Brain turn back as he said "He usually is at over there." Brain just point over the green hill there saying as he disappeared 

Kiriko didn't understand why would he told her where is Shinosuke is but even though like this she still of going to find him, maybe she can convince him once more even if there is just a little bit of chance.

Next day, Kiriko was on the patrol, she decided to go check for herself if what Brain told her was true or not. There she found him sleeping on the grass, she slowly walk towards him sitting down beside him.

"What did you want with me?"He wake up from his sleep 

"I just want to see you."Kiriko still didn't dare to stare at him, she didn't know how to talk to him now but she is still trying.

"You are one weird one."He stood up as he was going

"Let's be friend again."Kiriko suddenly stood up as she shouted to Shinosuke but he already hopped on his bike and ride off already. Kiriko just walk away with a sign, she hoped her feeling can reach him once more.

Beat park his bike probably, he walk up inside a restaurant sitting down in front of Brain, Brain just drink his coffee."You are the only one that know where I like to be, why would you tell her."

"What are you talking about?"Brain pretend he didn't know anything looking at Beat

" *sign* Never mind that, not like I care about it."He wave his hand to call a waitress, the waitress come in "One coffee."

"Please wait for a while."the waitress said it and she go

Brain handle him another type of core saying "This is for your weapon, try it."

"I will try it on them but not here."looking around him of those human

"You really have your own intention of not killing humans but I guess is fine with me."Brain stood up leaving money on the table going away 

"Your coffee."Brain go already then the waitress come, Beat just take it as he handle the money to the waitress, the waitress take the money and go back to her work. After Beat drink the coffee, he left taking the core with him.

Beat walk through the crowd, he look around all those humans, he close his eyes as he stand listen to it but not long he go again.

"Kyu-jang, what wrong?"Kiriko was patrolling with Kyu-jang, when he suddenly stop.

"Where?"Kiriko look around 

"Over there."pointing at that direction but what Kiriko saw was he had ridding off with his bike already 

"I don't see him, maybe is just your imagination."Kiriko want to let Kyu-jang see that is just maybe his imagination, Kiriko hurry up pushing him to go to other side, suddenly there was Heaviness that causing them to slowdown.

In other place, Gou and Chase were fighting a Roimude, to them it were easy to destroy one Roimude but they were interrupted by Beat who come in shooting at them. They are still fighting Beat but they were defeated by his new core in Beat weapon, that they had to retreat cause what they want were just to let him get hurt a bit but it seem like they might need a bit strategy and idea to defeat him.


	13. Feelings

Back to their base, Gou was pretty wound but he still got a bit energetic to said. "He even much more stronger than we met before." Still being treated wound by Kiriko saying

"It must be the new core that he use."Chase standing beside a table saying 

"If we just destroy the core maybe we can get him back." Is like Belt-san is going to give him up

"What are you saying? You are not going to give up on him, right?"Kiriko is like understand what is Belt-san said, that she stood up going out

"Belt-san, you should considered Kiriko feeling."Chase just shake off going out too

"Ah~ But don't worry we are still not going to give up on Shin-niisan. I'm going back to take a rest, consider on this wound."Gou know how Kiriko felt but he still want to take back him no matter what

Is already night time that Kiriko was going back from her work, as she cross by the place where she met Shinosuke before, she sit down for a while thinking how can she helped to save Shinosuke, not soon that she fall asleep, she gets to dream about Shinosuke coming to her smiling, Kiriko shouted. "Tomari-san!" And she realized it was just a dream as she stood up thinking of going back

"Why shouting someone name when you can just go with us." two guys suddenly just grab Kiriko hand saying 

"Let's go of me." Kiriko want to get rid of that guy hand but what she realized is that that guy strength are much more stronger, she was told before that man strength are much more stronger than woman strength even if she get to train before but in reality man are much more stronger than she expected, she want to shake off his hand but being drag by them, make her much more difficult to shake off. Suddenly a guy wearing a purple coat punch into the guy face who is standing beside Kiriko, the other guy who is holding Kiriko hand let go and trying to punch the guy who is wearing purple coat but he easily doge it and he just punch the man stomach and hurry grab Kiriko hand and run off with her, they run to the street, Kiriko just see him a bit shocked.

"Are you alright?"Chase looking to see if she is okay

"Just a bit hurt in the wrist but everything is fine." Still a bit stunned by Chase action "Why are you there?"

"I don't really go back that much, even Shinosuke know that I don't go back that much as I'm still learning about humans. "I'm still surprised that you was there, so what are you doing at there." Chase don't actually like going back as he like to wondering in the streets 

"I..."Kiriko just didn't know what to said

"I think I should accompany you back home."Just when Chase was about to go, Kiriko just grab his sleeve, Chase kind of know what Kiriko want to said, so he decided to say it first. "How about we go for a cup of coffee?"

"Em." Kiriko smile that Chase understand what she wanted, they walk to the nearest cafe shop and have a cup of coffee.

Chase go to the waiter and order two cup of coffee and a desert for Kiriko, after that he hold it and come to sit in front of Kiriko. "Here a cake for you and coffee, I think you should clam down on your feeling first."

"You really are straight but thanks anyway."Kiriko just smile as she drink a cup of coffee "That place last time I get to meet Tomari-san, so I thought..."

"So you think that if you go there, you might get to meet him again." Slip a cup of coffee saying 

"I get to meet him not far from here, I just think that maybe he can still regain his sense but I will not give up on him."

"How did you know that he was there? Did someone tell you?"

"Brain told me that Tomari-san like to be over there, so I decided to go check on my own."

"You go by yourself?"Chase can't think what is Brain thinking, Kiriko nodded, Chase just *sign* "Then did you get to talk?"

"Not much, he saw me then he just go back riding off with his bike but I did say that let's be friend again."Kiriko hope her feeling can reach him once more 

"At least he didn't hurt you.Shall we go, tomorrow you still have work, isn't it?" Chase stood up

"Em, you are right."Kiriko also stand up, they go out of the cafe, going through the street.

At another place there was another guy standing beside a tree not far from where Kiriko and Chase were, he saw everything, he don't know why he was there, he remembered the girl telling him to be friend again but he feel strange that he punch a tree that was beside him and ride off with his bike.

Chase saw Kiriko stop for a minute, that he stop beside her. "What wrong?"

"The tree just suddenly fall down, don't you think is kinda weird? There is no rain or anything."Kiriko pointing at the place over there

"You are right but it already late, I will sent to back home first, then I will check it on my own."

"Em but tomorrow you have to tell me if it is him or not."Kiriko understand that Chase just want her to be safe, so she nodded. After Kiriko was back home, Chase go back to the scene, he saw Shift car at there, he pick up the red Shift car and he too return to the base.


	14. Maintenance

At another place Beat return to his base or rather the base that belong to Heart and the others. Heart just come to see him with a smile, Beat smile back to him too after sit down on a chair.

"Is there something wrong?"Heart approach toward Beat asking as he sit down 

"Nothing." Beat didn't want to think of that anymore 

"I see, if you have anything, you can tell us. We are comrade after all."Heart smile saying it

"Medic, can you adjust my power?"Still sitting asking Medic

Medic just look at Heart as she heard what Beat asked "I can adjust for you but why the sudden?"

"Nothing, just want to defeat those Kamen Rider." Beat shake his head as he tell Medic 

"Beat, is okay but you might need to wait until my work is finish."Medic smile saying then she continue her work again 

"Look like you are stressed with fighting them, you should just take it easy."Heart just kiss Beat saying 

"Em, I will."After the kiss Beat say it "I'm tired, if you don't mind."

"Em." Heart just leave Beat like that, he is happy to see Beat thinking about them.

Next day Chase was at the drive pit analyzed last night incident, it wasn't that bit surprised as they know that it definitely is Shinosuke but what they saw was the power that he used, even Gou had to admit it that next time that they fight, it will be a tough fight for them.

"Why is he at there?"Gou know his strength but this is too far for him

"That not far from Kiriko house."Belt-san puzzle ask

"I don't know either but at that time Kiriko and I were at the cafe, after not long I sent Kiriko back home, I thought that he just want to see Kiriko, that why he is at there, I guess."That only Chase guessing

"The relationship with Kiriko are so complicated, like you and Kiriko."Belt-san turn around saying to Chase

"Chase and I had nothing, he just save me before like I want to save Tomari-san, is the same." Kiriko just suddenly come in saying "Chase, can you accompany me?"

"Sure but why me?" Chase was puzzled by Kiriko 

"Is really nothing, just want to thank you for yesterday and of course I'm also on patrol, if you don't mind."

Gou and Rinna look at each other and they just push Chase to go with Kiriko "Just enjoy yourself, we will be here."

"That right. Nee-chan, try to have fun for you. As for you, accompany my sister and try to bring her to some place enjoying."Gou ease happy to let them enjoy a bit

In the end Chase and Kiriko go on patrol together, well they were having a coffee together.

"I think they mistook what i trying to do, I just want to thank you that all."Kiriko just had to shake her head with a *sign*

"They really did but I guess this is what you call normal." Chase just smile only

In the other hand, Gou and Rinna were secretly watching them but what they found were that they are just having a normal conversation, that make them feeling a bit boring, that they decided to stop watching them.

"Ah~ they are so boring."Rinna just bored of watching them 

Just when they were pretty bored, suddenly there were a signal showing the town in danger, Belt-san hurry showing Gou the signal.

"There is slow down showing at xx district."

"Em, got it." Gou hurry to the scene there to find Shinosuke causing the slow down


	15. Words To Reach You

"Only one, I guess it can't be help." Beat eyes were different than usual, he seem to just want to destroy Gou, he use his new ability causing more of slow down. Gou had to fight until Chase come in to assist, Beat cause another slowdown and dash towards Gou sliding him, Gou shoot it with his gun but because Beat was more faster than him that make him easily dodge, Gou had to use Shinosuke Shift cars to help him move more fast but it seem like Beat is still more faster than him.

In other hands, Chase was with Kiriko, he received a call from Rinna about Gou was in a big trouble, somehow Beat was much more stronger than he was before, Chase had to hurry to rush to the scene to help Gou. Kiriko just watch helplessly that they had to fight Shinosuke, she wish she could fight but she couldn't, she just rush with the Shifts Car. What she saw was Chase and Gou had difficulty of fighting Shinosuke, somehow Shinosuke had become more strong than before, not just that Medic also come to assist Beat in fighting but that didn't stop Kiriko in charging in protecting her brother shooting using the gun bullet that she receive from Rinna causing Beat to turn to her but still Beat ignore Kiriko fighting against Gou, Kiriko dash blocking Gou, Beat just pointing her but still not shooting her yet.

"Stay out of this, this is none of your business."Still pointing at Kiriko saying 

"It is, both you and them. And you are my friend, no matter what."Looking at Shinosuke and Gou and Chase

"Née-chan, he is serious, stand back." Even Gou had difficulty moving but he still want to protect her

Beat looking at her feeling a bit headache but he still decide to shoot her, Kiriko just close her eyes didn't dare to look hopping Beat won't shoot her but he still shoot, just when the bullet was almost to reach Kiriko, almost all the Shift Cars shooting wrapping around him, making him can't move.

One of the Shift Car, Colorful Commercial land smoothly on Kiriko hand, is like telling her to project everything that they had done in the past. Beat saw it all, he was in pain that he can't go on, Kiriko know that he was in pain, that she go hugging him saying." You don't need to be afraid, all of that is you. Tomari Shinosuke, Kamen Rider Drive!"

That make him more in pain that he was fallen down on the floor, Medic saw it she want to rush in to get Beat out of the scene but was stop by Chase and Gou. "You guys are in my way."

Still didn't get to go because of Chase" We are the one should said that, we will not let you do it again."Gou also help out Chase, if they can just keep Medic busy more, then maybe they can get Shinosuke back.

Beat break free from being wrap by the Shift Car that he just rush out of the scene, Kiriko was push out of it and Medic saw it that she just disappear, Kiriko run searching for Shinosuke, this time they will get back Shinosuke, their own comrade.

Medic appear to Beat saying "You are giving me a hard time, Beat."

Beat step backward, he don't know why maybe the pain that let him step backward, just when he didn't know what to do, Brain stab behind Medic, letting Beat stunted for a second, Kiriko rushed towards Beat but he still step a bit backwards, Kiriko step forward to held his hand, she want to comfort him. While that Medic turn her back and easily destroy Brain almost turning him back to a viral core, Beat saw it he let go of Kiriko hand rush to Brain holding it with him while shooting Medic down, Medic was already hurt due to Brain stabbing her and Beat destroying her, she almost going to die and she just disappear, Beat don't even know what to do anymore, holding him in his arm, he want to ask why but he don't know what to say.

Kiriko also rushed to Beat, Chase and Gou arrived at the same time, they saw Beat holding Beat in his arms.

"Why?" Beat was speechless that he didn't know what to say

"I don't know why, maybe because it it you, Kamen Rider Drive." Brain after saying he was return back being a core, Beat heard it one more time that he was more in pain that he collapsed on the ground still holding the core in his hand.

"Shinosuke, hang in there!!!" Chase holding Shinosuke worrying 

"We did better bring him back to our base." Gou was also worry too but right now they need to bring him back for examine.


	16. Thinking

They really bring him back to their base, in the base Rinna was examining Shinosuke using Mad Doctor Shift car but look like Shinosuke was fine to them.

"How is Tomari-san?" Kiriko worry looking at him

"Everything look pretty fine but I try to use Doctor to check him but I only can check his outer layer, he don't have any wound that for sure, we might need to wait for him to wake up so that we can check on him more."Rinna explain the latest situation to them

"At least we got to get him back for now."Belt-san just relieved to see Shinosuke is back but what will happen next he himself had no clue at all

"Right now the least we can do is to wait."Chase comfort Kiriko saying as he go out 

"Chase, where are you going?"Gou saw him going, he curious.

"I'm going back to the scene, we won't not know if Medic is really being destroy or not."

"Then I going too." Gou also think that too, they go back to the scene together.

"I still need to work, if Tomari-san wake up please tell me."Kiriko want to take care him but she had to go back work to finish her report

"Don't worry Kiriko, I will be here all night and don't forget some sleep too, girls health are very important too."Rinna just want Kiriko to relieve a bit, Kiriko just smile as she go back to her work.

It was night already that Shinosuke that had awakened, he look around the base, he recognize it immediately where he is, he noticed that he is still holding the core that was once Brain, he stand up to find Rinna and Belt-san were at there, well sort of sleeping, he just smile as he quietly walk through the front door going away from them but one of the Shift car saw it, he zoom in toward Shinosuke who is already at outside closing the door.

The red Shift car look like is asking where is he going?

"I don't know either, right now I don't even know who I really am." Shinosuke with a weakly smile saying to Shift car, Shift car just look at Shinosuke. "Just don't follow me yet, let me think for a bit. I'm sorry." After that as he go through the station he use his finger to whistle his bike as he hoped on disappearing. Red Shift car was frustrated that his partner was becoming like this,just he was going to trace down Shinosuke, there was a person grabbing him.

"Just let him think for a while, Speed Shift car." It was someone that he know, that he decided to go with that person.


	17. Helping

It was early the morning that they discovered that Shinosuke had disappeared and not only that Speed Shift car had also disappeared, they hurry up to find them, hopping that Shinosuke will not went back to Heart or Medic. Kiriko find him sleeping on the place that he like to be, she just sit down beside him.

"Tomari-san~" Kiriko worry looking at Shinosuke as he was still sleeping 

"What wrong Kiriko?" Shinosuke open his eyes sit down beside her

"You remember everything?" Kiriko was a bit stunted by Shinosuke words

"I know that I was a rider but I just choose not to remember all the things that was in the past."Shinosuke remembered how Medic told him who he was in the past 

"Why?" 

"Maybe because I don't feel safe like not trusting you guys." When he was Beat he feel everything was just a lie that he decided not to trust anyone except Heart, Medic and Brain.

"Not safe, not trusting us?! What did you mean by that?!" Gou walk towards Shinosuke frowned asking him

Shinosuke didn't look at Gou saying "if you were me at that time you will feel the same like me."

"Shin-niisan, what you said is not even right at all. You are you all of the time, the one that we knew."Gou go sitting in front of Shinosuke but it look like he still not looking at Gou, instead he turn to another side.

His mind was like telling him something that he had to shake his head to get rid of it.

"Tomari-san, is there something wrong with you?"Kiriko look at Shinosuke worrying 

"Nothing." Shinosuke just stand up to avoid wanting to fight Gou but that was voice calling him telling him to fight, he shook his head, Gou and Kiriko look at each other puzzle.

"Shin-niisan, are you alright? You look a bit strange."Gou try to ask Shinosuke as he slowly approaching Shinosuke but he just step backwards, that make them more worry looking at Shinosuke. "There is definitely something wrong with you."

"Tomari-san, tell us."Kiriko wanted to help but he was stop by Gou, since Shinosuke was acting a bit strange.

"Just don't come near me, please."Shinosuke step backward more, his bike come to him, he didn't hesitate to hop on his bike riding off. Gou hop on his bike to chase after Shinosuke, Kiriko look more worry than ever.

Shinosuke didn't know where to go, he just ride off with his bike to a lakeside, he didn't know what to do, he was frustrated that the voice had been calling him. "Aghhhhhh!!!"

"You don't seem to be alright, I can help you on that." A guy smile walk toward Shinosuke smiling, on his shoulder there was a red Shift car with him, Shinosuke was curious why he had a shift car with him.


	18. Fixing To Oldself

The red Shift car just fly to Shinosuke, he just come out with a sound, _vroom vroom_.

"You said I should trust him but right now I don't even know if I can control my will or not."Shinosuke puzzle asking at the red Shift car "Who are you?"

"Tomori Jason or you can just call me Professor J, I'm here to help you." Professor J smile as he walk forward to him

"Help? How can you help me and just now Shift car just tell me that you and Dr.Harley were friends, is that real?" Shinosuke curiously asking

"Yes and I definitely can help you that. If you believe me, why don't you go with me?" Professor J saying with a smile Shinosuke nodded, he decided to trust him, he can't go back now because of his instinct that just want to fight them, he decided to trust him. They go together, Shinosuke leave his bike cause he knew that his bike will not go and they just go to Professor J place.

Soon after not long, Gou come with his bike, is look like one of his Signal Bike had track down that Shinosuke was here not long ago but it look like he miss it, Chase arrive at shortly, Gou just shake his head with a despair expression, Chase knew immediately that Shinosuke had gone again. They decided to find him but as they were going there was a phone call, telling them that they had found Shinosuke and he is fine, not soon after that Gou and Chase hop on their bike and go back too their base. But when they were back including Kiriko who also back didn't saw Shinosuke at there, even the Shift car that when missing.

"Rinna-san, where is Shinosuke?"Chase ask Rinna cause she was the one to call them back "Just now I got a call from J, he said that Shinosuke-kun was with him because of some cause that Shinosuke had to stay there maintenance so he will not be here a while, until he is all fix."Rinna explain to them about the call from Professor J

"Is it something due to him being acting strange?" Gou recall the scene at that time

"Indeed, is look like Medic did something to him that cause him to acting strange, that what J said." Rinna just know that there was something that make Shinosuke wanting to attack them when she received call from Professor J

"Did you know what is the cause?" Kiriko looking more worry as she ask

"It the system that being twisted that cause Shinosuke wanted to destroy you two and right now he can't see you two yet because if he see one of you, he might go and destroy you two for sure. But don't worry, Professor J said he will repair it back to his usual self until then he said good luck on fighting the rest." Belt-san also heard it about it and he too trust Professor J to able to fix Shinosuke

Gou was frustrated that he said "Medic,she gonna pay for this!"

"But at least we know that he is safe."

"Chase is right, we just need to concentrate on fighting the others Roimude." To Kiriko, she is relive that Shinosuke is back with even though he had to go through maintenance but at least she know that he was safe and sound with it. "There one more thing, where is Speed Shift car, did you guys know where he is?"She turn to ask the Shift cars but the Shift cars didn't know either

"Don't worry about, Speed Shift car is with J and look like he want to stay by Shinosuke-kun side." "Glad to hear that."now they know that all is safe, is okay now at least. Not long ago they go out to do their own things.


	19. Rescuing

The next day it was Kiriko day off that she go to the base asking if they know where Professor J live, Belt-san said that he can bring Kiriko with him but he still not sure if it is safe to bring Gou and Chase with, Chase and Gou just smile and tell them to go, they will be there if anything happens.

It was not long that Kiriko and Belt-san had arrived at the place, it kind like and old house that nobody will think of living in there, Kiriko press the ring bell, she bought cake for Professor J and Tomari-san, if he is really there, Professor J open the door smiling at them welcoming them to inside.

Professor J invite them with a cup of tea as he sit down in front of them " Have some cup of tea first."

"Thank you." Kiriko drink a slip of it as she said " I'm sorry to bother you at this time, I'm here to see Tomari-san, is he okay?"

"He is fine but can I ask you why you would risk your life to protect them, I mean like two time." Professor J was curious why would she do there

"There no reason to it, Chase was the one save me before, he is kind of like my benefactor. Tomari-san he is my friend, he is someone that I knew, the one that we had been together as a partner and no matter what I still want to save him, I just want him to be who he is." Kiriko actually didn't no how to tell him but this how she felt about it

"I see but as a human, you should be careful about it, you are just a human after all." Professor J smile as he tell Kiriko 

"So how is Shinosuke now?" Belt-san ask as he is just a Shift car

" *sign* Did you remember what Dr.Harley told you before?" Belt-san just went silent, Professor J continue to say. "I guess it can't be help, after all he live his own life. Don't worry about it, he will definitely be fine. But is a pity I can't let you guys see him yet, when you guys realize he will be with you all."

"Glad to hear that but after that will he still want to fight Gou and Chase?" Kiriko still want to know about this

"About that you didn't need to worry about it, I will make sure that he will not." Professor J make sure about that

"Thank you, this is the cake that I bought, hope you will like it." Kiriko give the box of cake to Professor J as she speak " Then I will take my leave, good bye." After that Professor J sent Kiriko back

Not long after that Kiriko got back to the base, she told them how is Shinosuke and they were relieved that they will not have to fight Shinosuke after he had been fixed. Days by days, since Kiriko live alone, she always walk to her work place alone but this time it was different, two Roimudes showing up to her, she is not scare, she had is own fighting skill but in the end she was knocked out by one of them and was carried by them, there was no one noticed at that time.

It had been afternoon, Gou and Chase were together as Chase had a interview for a job, Gou go to a corner to answer the phone, while Chase was being interview. After the interview Chase walk to Gou as he was still talking on the phone, not long after that Gou put down his phone.

"Is there something wrong?" Chase ask as Gou look more angry

"I just got a call from Rinna-san that today Née-chan didn't go to work and Rinna-san had detected a Heaviness this morning and that was near Née-chan house." Just saying that, Gou is more furious than ever, no one mess with his sister and got away with it. Gou walk through outside and Chase also follow him, first they need to know where is Kiriko, so they go to Kiriko place where she live.

There were definitely Heaviness at that time, not long that they ride on their bike and search for Kiriko, hope that she is alright.

In the other hands, Professor J got a call from Rinna. " I got it, I will see what I can do to it. Bye." He hang up his phone go in to his lab to see how is Shinosuke doing now, he adjust some of his cable wire and ask him. "Your friend Lady Kiriko had been kidnapped by a Roimude, what are you gonna do?"

Playing with the red Shift car as he let Professor J adjust for him, he held up the red Shift car saying." Belt-san can you hear me? Can you come to fetch me?"

"Shinosuke you okay now?" Belt-san worry asking him

"Em,pretty much. I heard from Professor J already, just come and fetch me."still talking with Belt-san as Professor J still adjusting his system.

"I will be right there immediately." After hang up with Belt-san, Professor J had finished his adjustments already. 

"Thanks for the fixing, I really appreciate that." Shinosuke stood up to tell Professor J

"I had got rid your program of protecting human, so why did you still want to go?" As he see Shinosuke wearing his black coat asking him

"There no need for reason because Kiriko is my friend and even if you remove them, I still feel like wanting to protect those human, not just human also Roimude if there is any good one left."Shinosuke said it as he left the house

Professor J see him left saying."I see, wish you luck, Shinosuke-kun."

Shinosuke hop on his Tridoron driving to find Kiriko. "Long time no see, I guess." Talking to Belt-san as he is driving 

"You really sure you okay now?" Still worry as he speak 

"Pretty much ok." Shinosuke smile saying to Belt-san 

"You will not want to fight Gou and Chase, right?" Belt-san want to make sure about it

"Not sure about that, I will know when I see them."Shinosuke not sure about that either, they arrive at the scene where Kiriko was kidnapped, he look around and found a phone that look like it belong to Kiriko, after that he drive to the scene where he find Roimudes at there like waiting for him. "Belt-san, after saving Kiriko, I want you to take Kiriko back for safety, I will go to talk to Heart." As he put on his belt saying to Belt-san 

"I'm not going to let you go on your own again." Belt-san angry speaking to Shinosuke 

"I will be back, I just want to talk to Heart because I still think of him as a friend." Shinosuke just smile as he go down of his car and transform." Henshin!" And Belt-san just went silent, five Roimudes waiting for him, one of the Shift car fly to Kiriko and snap her rope that was tying her and Kiriko grab the Shift car with her but she was held by one of the Roimude and the Shift car was throw to the other side, Shinosuke easily defeated four of the Roimudes, he pick up the Shift car that was thrown down to it, walking toward the Roimude.

"Don't you dare come near it or..." Before the Roimude could speak anymore, Shinosuke just go forward pointing at the Roimude.

"Kiriko, close your eyes."Shinosuke just use his gun to shoot and Kiriko was being fallen down as Shinosuke grab her while kicking the Roimude out of the side and he put down Kiriko down, he use move to destroy the Roimude and after that he undo his form walk to Kiriko.

"Nice drive." Belt-san said it with a smile 

"Tomari-san." Kiriko was surprised to see how he is

"We will talk about it later, Kiriko. Then I will be going."Shinosuke say as he walk to the Tridoron and he put the belt back, walk to outside of the warehouse and there was his bike stopping in front of him.

"Tomari-san where are you going?"Kiriko worry as she saw the bike stopping in front of Shinosuke 

Shinosuke just hopped on his bike and say. "I will be back, I promise." He just ride off to the place.

"Belt-san why aren't you going with him?"Kiriko turn to Belt-san and sit in the car asking

"He insisted of going, no matter how I stop him, he still want to go and he want me make sure you are safe and he said it that he will be back, so we just had to trust him for now. We should go back, Rinna is worry about you."

"Em, you are right, he said it to me he will be back." Kiriko just had to trust him for now and they just drive back to their base


	20. Convincing To Heart To Heart

Gou and Chase were fighting against two upgrade Roimudes while Heart sitting seeing them fighting, Gou was having a tough fight but with the help of Chase they manage to destroy one of the Roimude but after that they were attack by the Roimude as that same time there were a shot through Gou and Chase to the Roimude, the Roimude was being push back a few step. Gou and Chase turn their head and to find that it was Shinosuke walking towards them.

"You look like you are enjoying a lot."Shinosuke walk past Gou and Chase saying to Heart

"What did you think?" Heart just smile saying to Shinosuke 

Shinosuke just smile "I come here to talk to you." 

"If you can destroy him, maybe we will talk." Pointing to the Roimude that Gou and Chase are still fighting, Shinosuke just charge to that Roimude using his weapon that he had right now. 

Heart was watching Shinosuke fighting, he doesn't mind if the Roimude was being destroy or what, Shinosuke was still fast even without his armor, he still can destroy him with a single blow, after it Shinosuke had finished it but as he turn he saw that Heart had disappeared already, Shinosuke just smile as he shake his head. Shinosuke go to his bike but was stop by Gou.

"Is there something wrong?"Shinosuke still smiling asking Gou

"Shin-niisan, where did you think you are going?" Gou stop him asking about it

"I'm just going to talk to Heart."Shinosuke almost putting in his helmet but still didn't get to put on

"No, you can't, we finally get you back." Is not easy for them to get Shinosuke back, Gou wouldn't want to that all over again.

Chase just walk to Shinosuke asking him. "You had decided already right?"

"Em, don't worry I will be back with you guys." Shinosuke put on his helmet saying "Oh! By the way Kiriko is safe, I ensure Belt-san to be with her, so you guys can don't worry anymore." After that he ride with his bike

"We had to trust him for this, let's go, we need to make sure Kiriko is really safe." Chase pat Gou shoulder say, Gou nodded, they had to trust him for this time. 

Shinosuke arrive at a old building that they use to live, he sit on a chair waiting for Heart to arrive, if he really come. Not long after that Shinosuke got a kiss from Heart as he suddenly appear to him, Shinosuke didn't mind of what he is doing but he still let him do, after that Heart stop for a while going to another place to sit down.

"I didn't think that you would come even though I was the one want to talk to you."Shinosuke smile talking to him

"You are the one want to talk to me, didn't you?"

"You are right, Heart. How is Medic, I didn't see you with her?"Shinosuke hadn't seen him with Medic since that day he return to them

Heart just put down the core on the table and said. "This is Medic."

"I'm sorry about that." Shinosuke seeing that, he just don't know what to say.

"Why are you saying sorry?" Heart asking him in curious 

"I'm the one that cause it after all."Shinosuke look at the core saying 

"I don't get it at all. Why would you bother about it when you had return to them?" Heart didn't quite understand about it why

"There no reason to it because you are one of my friend after all."

"You really are interesting as ever but what would you want to talk with me." Heart saying after that he went silent 

"You know what I was going to talk, Heart."Shinosuke expression went seriously talking to Heart

Not far from there outside of the window there was a person with a Shift car peaking at them, the Shift car look like he is very angry that almost went siren sound, Kiriko hurry to grab the Shift car. "Shhhhhh~"

Inside of it look like Heart and Shinosuke are still talking but it look like they had to stop because look like outside of it there is a person peaking, Heart kiss Shinosuke again and he disappeared, Shinosuke just stand up took the core with him and go to outside to see Kiriko and Hunter Shift car look at the other side didn't know what to do.

"What are guys doing?" Shinosuke curious in asking "Didn't I told Belt-san to be with you?"

"I'm just worried, so I come." Kiriko didn't dare to look in his eyes

"I see, then can you sent me back to my place, I need to return to my work after all."Shinosuke didn't say anything that much, Kiriko just nodded. There were silent in the car as Shinosuke just play with Hunter since Hunter was a bit angry but Shinosuke doesn't seem to mind, not soon after that, they arrive at Shinosuke place, Shinosuke just walk down saying." Thanks, see you tomorrow then." Walk to his place

"Em, see you tomorrow. Hunter, let's go." Kiriko still didn't dare to look at him as she drive back to their base, after she return to their base, she go to the base, since Gou and Chase might still be worried about her, since she return back just to tell Rinna she is okay.

"Née-chan, are you okay? Did you get hurt?" Gou hurry up to grab her worrying asking

"I'm fine, Gou."Kiriko just smile to let Gou know that she is fine

"Kiriko did you find Shinosuke?" Chase asking hoping she had found Shinosuke or he will had to go out and find him but Kiriko just suddenly went silent, that make them puzzled

"There is definitely something wrong, Née-chan" Gou knew something was wrong 

"Is nothing, is just that..." Kiriko didn't know how to put it, the image that she saw at that time is still spinning in her head.

"They both kiss." Rinna suddenly said it while she holding Hunter Shift car, Gou and Chase look at Rinna in confuse. "That what Hunter said, he saw Shinosuke and Heart talking but there also kissing and look like Shinosuke didn't mind at all. What is he thinking?" Rinna herself don't know either

"That can't be possible, how can he be doing that? Née-chan, is not true, right?" Gou didn't believe as he ask Kiriko about it but Kiriko just nodded 

"Where is he now?" Chase didn't think of any since he is just thinking of where is he now

"He said that he want to go back to his place so I sent him back there, we didn't talk much."Kiriko just said that

"Em, then I'm going back." Chase said it as he hopped on his bike

"You did better ask him about that, is just too weird." Belt-san just didn't know what to say, Chase just nodded and they just went back leaving Belt-san and Shift Cars at there.


	21. Nothing Can Be Change

It was morning that Chase had to wake up early to check if Shinosuke had gone again but instead he saw Shinosuke at the balcony holding the two core that were once Brain and Medic, Chase walk to him to check if he is alright.

"Are you alright?" Chase asking as he see Shinosuke putting away the two core in his pocket 

"You worry too much, Chase."Shinosuke just *huh* with a small laugh turning around to talk "I'm going to work, you coming? I can wait if you want."Shinosuke going inside to get his detective clothes asking Chase

"Em, definitely." Seeing Shinosuke hanging his black coat that he always wear, Chase didn't say anything about those things, after that they go together since Shinosuke didn't had his car or his bike with him so he get to go with Chase.

"Then see you later."Shinosuke saying that as he go in to the division 

"Em." Chase just nodded and he go in to the base

Shinosuke return back but he got a lot of questions from his friends and definitely got scolded by Chief Hongnaji a bit. Chief Hongnaji told him to write a report at that time he disappeared, Shinosuke just smile and go to his desk to write, he think that it will take him time to write the report.

Since it was already afternoon, he put down his pen that he hadn't finished writing, he go to the Drive Pit but he had to stop for a bit as he saw Kiriko was standing in front of a vending machine, Shinosuke put a few coins in the vending machine and press a button and come out a can of coffee, he pick it up to give it to Kiriko.

"Here, wouldn't it be best to find a place to sit than standing in front of the vending machine."Shinosuke hand the coffee to Kiriko saying

"Ah~I'm sorry."Kiriko apologize to Shinosuke while she take the coffee 

"Is it something wrong? Like yesterday?"Shinosuke talk as they walk to their base

"No, I mean yes."Kiriko deny but she still can't think of why

"You are like asking me as a girlfriend?"Shinosuke tease Kiriko saying 

"No, what are you saying?!" Kiriko face become red because of what he said 

"Hahaha~I'm just kidding."Shinosuke laugh out loud as they had reach their base "Let's talk about it later." Kiriko never seen him laugh like that, to her she think Shinosuke had changed but she still can't believe that Shinosuke is here with them.

In the base Gou had asked Chase about it but it look like Shinosuke want to tell them himself, they heard a sound like arguing something, Speed Shift car know it immediately that is Shinosuke, he open the door and fly Shinosuke, Shinosuke just smile as he hold it in his palm and they walk in the base. 

"Shinosuke you shouldn't be doing that kind of things, they might do something to you." First thing that Belt-san said is this 

"If they do something to me, you guys wouldn't see me at here now, I might be with them now."Shinosuke put down the Speed Shift car with the others Shift car talking to Belt-san 

"Shin-niisan is it true about yesterday?" This is the things that Gou want to ask

"You mean yesterday?"Shinosuke ask one more time, Gou nodded, Shinosuke just smile." If what Kiriko and Hunter saw it yesterday. Yes, it is true." He doesn't seem to mind at all 

"You don't seem to mind at all, yesterday Hunter saw you kissing without even rejected at all, what are you thinking?" Rinna also want to know is there something wrong with him

"Are you guys going to ask me only this question?"Shinosuke looking at those Shift car they expected Shinosuke will say something different " Look, we didn't had any relationship of this, he just like to do that to me."Shinosuke just shake his head as he speak

"That doesn't matter now that you are here with us." Belt-san just said so that they can change the topic 

"Then what did you guys talk?" Chase didn't get the answer since yesterday, so he ask.

"Just a bit of stuff, like Roimudes and humans coexist together, something like that." They didn't talk anything beside that

"That is impossible, I wouldn't allow that." Gou immediately say no, which didn't surprise Shinosuke at all.

"Roimudes they like to do their own things, is not good for you to think this way." Belt-san didn't like the idea of this, that he also reject it.

"If there is any Roimude that rampaging or any, I will still fight them, so don't worry."Shinosuke just say as he held up Kiriko hand saying, Kiriko almost a bit stunt by his action. "Shall we go, we still need to go on a patrol."

"Ah. Em, let's go."Kiriko suddenly just don't know what to said as she just nodded with him

"Then we will be going."Shinosuke and Kiriko just go together on their patrol 

"Don't you think he had change?" Belt-san look at how Shinosuke behavior is right now

"That what J said before, even if he had been fixed he personality might change too but this bit too much for us." Rinna didn't expect to see this kind of behavior too

"At least he is here with us, isn't ok now?" Chase just *sign* 

"We still need to be careful even though he said he will fight those Roimudes." Gou said it and everybody agree with that


	22. What to do now

It had been few days since Shinosuke had return to his work, still struggling with his report so he decided to go for a walk to his favorite place to rest for a while. He close his eyes to rest for awhile, his bike just come to him stopping beside him. "I was thinking if you will come or not since I was a rider."Shinosuke still closing his eyes asking his bike, his bike just went with the sound of _vroom vroom_ on his own, Shinosuke just *huh* with a small laugh. "Even if I'm a rider, you also ok with it?" Still asking, his bike just come with the same sound vroom vroom. "Eh~ I see, I think is time for a good cleaning and a good fuel for you, don't you think?"Shinosuke stand up as he hop on his bike and he ride off to the car wash place to wash his bike, after having a good wash for his bike, he gave his bike a good fuel for him and after that he ride off again, he park his bike at a corner to have some coffee and go in to the cafe.

Kiriko was on her own patrolling as she was going through the store place to place, she saw someone was doing to a motorbike, as she go closer to find that bike look exactly like Shinosuke bike that she saw it before, she go closer to tell them stop. "What are you two doing with the bike?"

"This is none of your business." The guy said it after realize that is a police that talking to them

"She can't be a police, just ignore this crazy cosplay." They did that to the bike again ignoring Kiriko but Kiriko held out her hand to stop them from going any further, but she was being push out of it, Kiriko was almost dropping from behind as she was going to drop, she was being held in Shinosuke arms, Kiriko open her eyes to see someone she know. "Tomari-san?"Kiriko was surprised to see Shinosuke standing behind her

Shinosuke put Kiriko a side. "You are still as reckless as ever."Then he walk to them holding up his key saying. "So what are you two doing with my bike?" Shinosuke smile was creepy that you can know that he is serious, it was another side that Kiriko never seen it before.

"Aniki, we did better get out of here." And they just run away leaving those things behind and Shinosuke just go and check his bike

"Ahno~ Your coffee that you order." The waitress suddenly come out of the shop to let Shinosuke have it

"Thank you."Shinosuke turn around to get his coffee, giving another to Kiriko, Kiriko take it and they just wheel with Shinosuke bike as he and Kiriko sit on the green grass, not long that Shinosuke stand up again to check his bike, Kiriko also stand up to see Shinosuke was doing his bike. "Look like there is nothing wrong, DX." Shinosuke smile saying to his bike and his bike just went with a sound _vroom vroom_ , Shinosuke just smile saying." Em, I will tell her about it."

Kiriko puzzle looking at Shinosuke "Just now did he say something?" Kiriko never saw a bike that can speak to her or not as she saw Chase bike talking either "Em, he did. He said _thank you to you_." As he sit on a grass saying, Kiriko also sit down beside him. "He also say _that you should appreciate it, he never thank anyone including human_ , that what he said. Hope you don't bother about that last sentence that he said, he kind of have his own attitude."

"I appreciate that but just now I heard you call him..." Don't know if she heard it wrong or what, is just too weird for her.

"You mean DX?" Shinosuke ask her and she nod "Actually the one that name him was Brain but we did ask him before if he want another name or not but he insisted of this name, I don't seem to mind at all."Shinosuke explain to Kiriko

"But wouldn't that be like your name?" Since Kiriko know Shinosuke is not a human, she was curious in it.

"You are right about it but is also another kind of feel, I guess."Shinosuke didn't know how to tell Kiriko about it

"But why would he be at there?"Kiriko look at the bike asking him

"He just come to me, we are like connected, I guess. If I had any trouble he will come or sometime I will just call him, is how Medic installed in me, he is like my partner or you can say he is part of me."

"Is like at that time when you struggle on fighting Gou, he just came to you. He must be liking you a lot that he had been watching over you."Kiriko look at the bike as the bike was still parking at there not even going anywhere

"Em, even I am a Rider he still want to be with me." His bike had been with him since he could remember as Beat Just then Rinna appear in front of them shouting.

"I had to use Shift car to track down you, Shinosuke-kun."

"Rinna-san, is there something wrong?" Shinosuke was surprised to see Rinna at here

"If I know Kiriko was with you, I would had just call her." Still a bit out of breathe saying to them

"I met Tomari-san by coincidence, he was at the cafe near by. Is there something happen?" Kiriko asking Rinna about it

"Chief Hongnaji is looking for you and he said he had something for both of you to do." Rinna catching a breathe saying to them

"I guess my break is over then, shall we go."Shinosuke stand up held up his hand to Kiriko, she stand up while Shinosuke helping her to stand up, Shinosuke just walk to his bike saying a few words and his bike just left, he turn around saying. "Let's go back." And they just go back to the station

"Eh~!"After Shinosuke had heard what Chief Hongnaji said, he was extremely looking excited "You really mean it, Chief?" He really want to make sure he didn't hear it wrong, Kiriko and the others that hear it was bit stunted by Shinosuke

"You are too close, Shinosuke." Chief Hongnaji a bit surprised that Shinosuke closing to him, he just step back a bit, Chief Hongnaji continue to say." Yes, you and Kiriko are assign to check the Heaviness at the **Zawame City**. You two will be leaving tomorrow and one more things, Kiriko and you can wear any casual clothes, you guys didn't need to wear formal clothes, get it?"

"We got it. Right, Kiriko?"Shinosuke smile turning asking Kiriko

"Em."Kiriko just nodded, after that Shinosuke just went back to finish his work and the others are like seeing another side of Shinosuke that they never seen before.


	23. Heading To Zawame City

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guest Appearance: Kamen Rider Gaim Cast

At night Shinosuke playing with the core looking at the night view that shine, Chase walking up to Shinosuke but he just hurry up and put it in his pocket again like he didn't want Chase to find it what is he doing.

"What are you thinking?" Chase try to ask Shinosuke 

Shinosuke just look at Chase, he say. " I just thinking where could he been now?"

"He? You mean Heart?" Chase asking Shinosuke, he just nodded." Why would you think that, is it because of your program had been fix that you started to think for those Roimudes."

"Roimudes, you and I isn't the same too?" Shinosuke just smile as he turn around walking to his bed. "I just thinking that he might be lonely, he is not like us, after all I got friends like you to risk getting me back but he didn't, so I just want him to know that there will always someone that can understand him. I'm going to sleep, Kiriko and I are going to the next town for a few days, do you want anything?"

"I don't think I would want anything else, is fine for that."Chase just say, Shinosuke just nod and not long he went to sleep and after that Chase also went to sleep, it was quite early in the morning that Shinosuke wake up as he go and take a shower and wearing his black coat going somewhere that only his bike knows.

Shinosuke was at his favorite place because of his bike stop at there, he go close toward the person. "I didn't know that you like to be at here."

"I don't. I just happen to be at here that's all."

"I maybe leaving after I finish my work and I think of wanting you to come with me."Shinosuke walk away after saying 

"Why would you think that I will go with you?"

Shinosuke stop for a while saying "Is up for you to think, I will not be in town for few days, bye." And Shinosuke just walk away, after that he walk to his base to get his car and he just drive to Kiriko place.

Kiriko was panicking about her wearing, she turn to ask Gou who was living with her since last night. "Gou, what do you think? Is it ok to wear like this?"

"Née-chan, you worry too much and beside you wear it like this before isn't it? Why the panicked?"Gou was sitting on a chair asking her

"I don't know, is just that I never been with Tomari-san for a few days like this, it just..."even herself don't even know what to say

"Didn't Shin-niisan see you wearing like this before? Is gonna be ok, Née-chan." Gou didn't get to see his sister like this, he was smiling to see his sister panicked.

Just then when Kiriko was still in a panicked, there was a sound of a car coming, Gou go to the balcony to see if it is Shinosuke and it is but he saw Shinosuke wearing the black coat again, Gou shout saying." Shin-niisan, what are you wearing?"

Shinosuke just look at the one that he wearing, he just smile and say."This? Is part of me after all, is Kiriko ready yet?"

Gou shake his head looking at Kiriko and look back at Shinosuke. "Née-chan, are you ready yet?"

"I will be down in a minute."Kiriko just rush down to meet Shinosuke 

"Shin-niisan, take care of my sister for me and have fun!' Gou shouted to Shinosuke 

"Em."Shinosuke smile as he saw Kiriko running down the staircase almost tripping herself, Shinosuke hurry up and catch her smiling."There is no need to rush, Kiriko." Kiriko hurry up to avoid him as she walk to Triodron, Shinosuke just walk to Triodron smiling, Gou saw it all, he smile too to see Shinosuke is back and with his sister is more cheerful now, he was relieved.

Shinosuke drive to Zawame City while Kiriko sit beside him, Shinosuke say." Kiriko, you haven't got your own phone yet, right?"

"Em, I didn't get my pay yet, so I was using my old phone but is not that good, it always jammed all the time." Kiriko holding her old phone saying 

"Kiriko,open the chest in front, there is something that I want to give you."Shinosuke ask Kiriko open the chest that was in front her, she don't know what installed for her but she still open anyway, she saw there was a box that was wrapped like a present, Shinosuke saw it, he smile." That one is for you. I'm sorry at that time because of me you were involved, this is my gift for you."

Kiriko take it out of it and she open up the present, what she found was a pink phone with a police doll like phone strap, she look at Shinosuke and say."Thank you but at that time it was not really your fault."

"If that what you think, you can sleep till there na."Shinosuke just smile, Kiriko didn't quite understand what the meaning of it but she was happy that she immediately change to her new phone, even though Shinosuke tell her that she can sleep but in the end she didn't, she was enjoying the view as Shinosuke was driving, not long they arrive at Zawame City, she soon realized that they had arrived, Shinosuke park his car at a garage house, they walk to the garage but look like there wasn't anyone at there, Kiriko was confused why would Shinosuke come to garage house but she look at Shinosuke, he just say." Seem like there is nobody at here, shall we go to another place?"

"Tomari-san, why did you come here? I mean shouldn't we just go to the station at here and focus on finding the clue at there." Kiriko don't understand what is Shinosuke doing

"You are right about it but what I doing is to find information on the incident and the one that I search for is not any person, he's a rider. That why I come here but I guess right now they might not be at here, they might at the center spot dancing right now. Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought of having them to having a bit of fun in another plot story, since i also like Gaim so I thought of having Gaim coming to Drive story.


	24. Zawame City Part 1

As they go to the center spot, they saw a group of people dancing and there were a few people standing at there watching them dancing, Shinosuke and Kiriko were there too looking at them dancing, that was the first time that they saw a group of young people dancing that well, they were quite impressed a lot. Just as they were dancing, suddenly there were something like a big zipper open and there were a bit of amount monster appear to them as well as the people that were watching them awhile ago, the one that were dancing awhile ago, one of them transform into a rider but different from Shinosuke but just one will it be ok for them, she look at it at that same time she saw a girl that wear hoodies one trip falling down to the floor, Kiriko hurry up to take her to a safe place but she was stop by a monster, at that time a shimmering guy appear at them, that shimmering guy wave his hand and big zipper appear in front of them and all of them go back to inside of the place except one that the rider was fighting got destroyed by him, the shimmering guy turn around held out his hand to help Kiriko and the girl that she was saving.

"Are you alright, Chucky?" He was smiling as he held out his hand, his friend that was a rider undo his form walk to him, not just them, the group that was dancing a minute ago all come to him, Kiriko was like being left out, like didn't know what is going on.

A blonde hair girl smile at her and there was another brown hair guy standing in front of Kiriko, Shinosuke come to Kiriko and that brown guy smile a bit. Just then the blonde hair guy come in saying. "Are you ok?" He was talking to Kiriko 

"Thank you for that."Kiriko still a bit shocked by the action on how that everyone at here can be so calm 

"You like your friend is a bit stunt, don't you think, Shinosuke?" The blonde hair guy walk to Shinosuke saying after being surrounded by his friends 

"You are right, Kouta. I definitely didn't expect to see this coming at all when I was only here because of the call that I received because there was a Heaviness going on at here."Shinosuke smile looking at Kouta 

"Tomari-san, you know them?"Kiriko ask in confusion 

"Em, last time when we fought the Megahex together, I met at that time."Shinosuke explain to Kiriko about it

"Kaito, I'm going to check a bit, if can take care of them for me." Look like Kouta had a plan for himself as he turn back

"You didn't even need to go there at all." Kaito shake his head but Kouta just went in the big crack and disappeared inside 

"He should at least tell us the incident that happened, so now what should we do?" Shinosuke thinking about it

"I don't think we know the details but maybe they know about it, what did you think?" Mai smile saying to them, she turn her head asking them for Shinosuke and Kiriko. "Michhy, did you know anything about the incident?"

Being call Michhy come to them after waving bye bye to them come to them. "Of course, I know that I was at the scene at that time." He nodded saying to them

"Mai, I will be going to my base for awhile, if there is anything call me." Kaito put his hands in his pocket saying as he going

"What about the things that Kouta told you?" Mai know the answer but she still want to ask

"He know that I don't take order and if he want to find me, he know where to find me." And he just go, while those red black shirt people go with him.

"I guess is us then, some had their things to do after all." Michhy saying " Mai-san, are you going too?" He want to make sure about it

"Em, I will go and beside I don't have a place idea, so you might need to search a place for me and them." Mai know that he is worry, so she decided after all she and him had been best friends since she remembered.

"Then let's go to Bandou-san place, we will talk at there." Michhy nodded and they go to Bandou place

-Drupers-

They were at the shop that call Drupers, Mai was happy talking to the owner of the shop, while Michhy order two parfait for Shinosuke and Kiriko, he sit down in front of them drinking a cup of coffee, Mai come to them sitting beside Michhy.

"Thanks for the parfait, so can you tell me the details?" Shinosuke eating a bite of a parfait asking

"Zack and I were at the scene, we were actually going to help Akira-san for her picture books but suddenly there was a slow down that causing everything to being pause like a slow movement, since Akira-san was behind us there was a Roimude attack her but I still manage to transform to fight it but in the end it disappeared and the slow down was gone. That how it happened, I hope that can help you with it." Michhy explains the situation at that time to Shinosuke and Kiriko while Mai was listen to it

"I see, so can you let us where is it?" Kiriko didn't actually eat at all but she saw Shinosuke had been eating the whole time

"Kiriko, we can go at there after you finish eating your parfait, is really delicious." Shinosuke finish his parfait saying, Kiriko had to go with what Shinosuke said, Shinosuke stand up to it and go to the owner of the shop, look like he is order another one for himself as he return to his sit.

"You look like you are not having enough for yourself, Shinosuke." Mai didn't eat anything but she still sit asking 

"I don't know, I just felt like wanting to eat, is that wrong?" Shinosuke smile asking it

"Nothing at all, is how you like it after all."Mai smile too saying 

Kiriko was watching from it, she never saw Shinosuke laughing or smiling that much, or even eating that much of sweet, she started to think that if he program are main to be like this or he had been like this all of the time, she want to know more of it. After that they went to the scene to check it, Kiriko was looking for clues while Shinosuke was standing looking at it, he walk towards a building he touch the surface of it and after that he saw a poster of a celebrity, he get it now, all of it.

"Michhy, you got some information about the incident, right?"Shinosuke turn to ask him

"Definitely but is at my place now. How about we go to my place?" Michhy telling them to it

"Em. Kiriko, let's go, we are going to Michhy place."Shinosuke say to Kiriko 

"What about here, we might be able to catch the Roimude."Kiriko who was busy looking for clues stand up speaking to Shinosuke 

"I already got it a bit, let's go." And they just go to the place where Michhy live, Mai was going somewhere, she did tell them that she will be late to Michhy place and Shinosuke was ok with it. They arrive at Michhy place, Michhy house was huge that they were a bit surprised by first, Michhy saw it, is look like he will need to explain to them a bit.


	25. Zawame City Part 2

"This is your house?"Kiriko was a bit stunted at first that she ask

"I know that this city was your symbol but you let me shocked a bit."Shinosuke didn't except to see this

"Sorry about that but I had been living here since I was a kid, follow me I will lead you two to your room, then afterwards I give you all the details of the incident."Michhy walk in the hall way saying leading to their room, not long after that, Shinosuke walk down the stairs, he saw someone familiar and that guy that was talking with Michhy smile to him, he also saw Kiriko coming down too, they walk to the table.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kureshima Takatora." Takatora smile saying to Kiriko 

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Shijima Kiriko." Still a bit confused and a bit puzzled saying 

"I think you started my partner, Takatora."Shinosuke smile saying 

"Sorry about that, I heard from Mizuzane already that you will help us on this." Takatora sorry saying about it

"Of course I will help and beside I need to get back to write my report for this, so can I see those details that you manage to get it." Shinosuke find a sit saying 

"Em, here is what I found." Michhy handle out all the details giving to Shinosuke and Kiriko, they both started to search for clues.

"Then I will be going. Mizuzane, I will return be back after I finish my work at there." Takatora just walk away to the front door

"Em, don't worry about Akira-san and me." Michhy nodded saying as he saw his brother leave the house

"Where is he going?"Shinosuke ask as he saw Takatora go out of it

"Ni-san got some work at America, so he will not be at here but he say that he will hurry up finish his work before his wedding."Michhy said it

"Eh~When is the wedding?" Shinosuke ask Michhy about it

"Next two week."Michhy applied to Shinosuke 

"I see. Tell him for me, congratulate on your wedding."

"Em, I will."Michhy smile saying " Then I will leave it to you two." After saying Michhy go to his room, Shinosuke and Kiriko continues doing their own things, not long after that Shinosuke had finished all of it and he tell Kiriko to go to sleep and Shinosuke take all of the papers and go to the room, Kiriko also went to her room, she was wondering if she can sleep in this big room or not, it took her long to sleep but she still get a bit of sleep.

It was early morning that Shinosuke had almost finished his report that he wrote, he put down his pen, he walk to a nearby shrine that there was a big tree at there, he walk to the place over there, he really like to be there. 

A guy appear to him walk to him saying. "Can't sleep, is still quite early."

Shinosuke turn around to find Kouta standing in front of him. "Why don't you sit first, how your trip to that... What did you call that place?" Shinosuke can't remember what the place call asking him

"Helheim Forest but actually is not my place, it belonged to the Femushu, my place is in the far far way galaxy, I just think of visiting there to check the others Inves." Sitting beside Shinosuke saying "You know what you look like a lost puppy now."

"I guess you could said that. Did you ever think that you are a human?" Shinosuke *sign* saying 

"*huh* What did you think, right now I'm not even a human, if you had any things that you want to say, you can just tell me about it, I'm a good listener." Kouta smile saying to Shinosuke 

"I guess I kinda forget that you are not a human anymore, is just that I..." Is kind of complicated to say

"You are not human?" Kouta just suddenly pop out of his words, Shinosuke was a bit shocked but Kouta continue saying."I know it since the beginning but I thought that maybe you didn't know any of it and I was right about it, so what the problem about it?"

"Is a long story but ever since I remember I had been living like a human but there was the time I almost die, I got caught by Heart and get reprogram by Medic but after that my friends get me back again, after that I was fixed back being Tomari Shinosuke but right now I not even sure if I am still the usual me or I am the Roimude that fight against the riders, is quite complicated."Shinosuke tell him most it that happened 

"I see, is must be hard for you but what I can see is that you already decided on something, right?" Kouta can see how he had been through but maybe himself might had something set in his mind already 

"I guess you could said it like that but I wonder if I am doing the right things or not?" Shinosuke even didn't know himself either, he felt something or someone is watching him, Kouta look at him where he turn his head to.

"Is there something wrong?"Kouta ask him

"I thought there was someone watching us but I guess it might be my imagination." Shinosuke shake his head saying "Just now did you want to say something?"

"Is really nothing, I just want to say is that there is no right or wrong, everything you did is up to you." Kouta stand up saying " I will be going, see you again." He knew for sure that he will not get to see him again if Shinosuke had decided already

"Em, bye." Then he also stand up because he sense something and he just go with his Triodron


	26. Zawame City Part 3

Actually at that time there was someone standing at the big tree over there, she heard everything that Shinosuke said, she didn't know that Shinosuke was struggling with what he is, she just thought that everything will be back to is normal days but it was not, she didn't notice any of his actions, how he felt, she don't know what to do, she hold it against how she feel as she walk out of the place, Kaito was at there by coincidence, he was actually going to find Mai since he know that he didn't need to find Kouta, he saw Kiriko at there when suddenly Shinosuke turn his head to them he covered for her so that Shinosuke can't detect it and like how he predicted as he saw Kiriko walk out of the place, he invited Kiriko to Charment place where it belong to a guy name Oren-san.

-Charment-

"Here your coffee and cake for Banana-chan and for this lady." The owner of the shop Oren-san just come in with a tray of coffee and cake

"Thank you." Kiriko said it as she slip one of the coffee, she *sign* how to do after that.

"What are you going to do?" Kaito who sit in front of her asking 

"What happened?" Is like Oren-san want to know something 

"Oren-san, can we have bit privacy?" Kaito don't like to talk that much to the other

"What did you mean by that, I was just asking about it." Oren-san seem to be mad about Kaito attitude even though they fought alongside before 

"Oren-san, I don't think Kaito mean that way." Kouta was walking towards them siting down beside Kaito 

"Kazuraba Kouta?! When did you come back?" Oren-san was surprised to see Kouta standing in front of him 

"Since yesterday. Oren-san, can we have a bit talk, she already thinking what we are talking now." Kouta saying to Oren-san 

"Fine, I will go get you something." Before Kouta could say anything, Oren-san had already go inside, Kouta could just shake his head.

"You overheard everything, so what are you going to do?" Kouta ask Kiriko about it

"I don't know about it. Wait...How did you know that I was there?"Kiriko shake her head but she just realized one thing, how did he know that she was there.

"I know it when Kaito was covering for you, even maybe from the beginning."Kouta let out a small laugh saying 

"Covering for me?" Kiriko didn't understand what he mean by that

"You didn't know?"Kouta ask Kiriko but she just shake her head, Kouta continue saying." If it was not for Kaito to cover for you, he would've known that you were there after all he got a bit of his own instinct after all. You know is up to you to do for him even though he is not a human."

"I not sure what I can do for him, I just thought maybe everything will be fine but I was wrong about it."Kiriko didn't think about that at all, everything just seem so fast to her that she didn't even know what to do.

"Here is the cake for you." Just then Oren-san come with a beautiful orange cake to Kouta but Kouta just smile as he look at Kaito who is signing as he snatch to his sit, Oren-san saw it, he take it back and give it back to Kouta and Kaito just snatch it back again. "Banana-chan, if you really want to eat, you should finished yours first." Pointing at the cake that Kaito haven't finish it yet

"I guess it can't be help, unless you want Kouta to rampage destroying everything that he fought for." Kaito with no expression saying looking at Kouta 

"Kaito, you shouldn't be saying that."

"Is true, unless you want to eat, I can help you with it."Giving it back to Kouta saying 

"Don't mind him saying any of that." Looking at how Kiriko was like confused by what they say

Just then there was this beautiful woman coming to them shouting. "Kazuraba Kouta! I finally found you!!" All of them look at Kouta but Kouta just stand up as the woman just walk to him

"Née-chan, long times no see, I guess." Kouta just smile as he didn't expect this to happen 

"What long time no see? Last time you returned but yet you didn't go and met me, right now I even need to know from Mai-chan, are you trying to avoid me because you have change?" 

"Née-chan, is not that, I mean yes." Kouta haven't even finished what he want to say, his sister continue saying.

"I knew it, are you fooling me around, do you think that I will be happy without you with me, I going to marry and you still..." She was almost crying that how her brother think of it

"Née-chan, is not like that, I think about you and all of my friends but I change, I can't be with you all the time, I just want to congratulate on your wedding day, I know that you will be happy with Takatora. Née-chan, I can't be with you but I want you to know that I love you and I know that I will miss you all the time."Kouta had to tell how he feel right now, suddenly he sense something and he saw something coming straight to his sister, that he cover for his sister, he look around and he saw Shinosuke was already fighting that Roimude and he say." Shinosuke, if you want to fight, can you try not to involved my sister?"

Shinosuke was actually fighting against that Roimude but he didn't got to stop that bullet so he say. "Sorry, I will try avoiding it!"Shinosuke shouted saying as he fight the Roimude 

"Hunter, Monster, help Drive." Kiriko sent out the Shift cars to help Shinosuke, Shinosuke grab both of them as he transform to another form, not long that Shinosuke destroy that Roimude as he undo his form walking towards them.

"Ah!"suddenly Kouta sister just bust out with a shock that she hurry up wanting to check her brother but she can't find any wounds at all. "Where the wound, I was pretty sure that you was hurt?!"

"Née-chan, I'm fine." As he seen Shinosuke coming to him smiling but his sister look more worried than ever. "Née-chan, I'm really am fine since that attack can't do anything to me, so don't need to worry that much."

"Don't worry, Akira-san. He is a god-like person, he won't die that easily." Kaito can't help when he see Kouta had been looking at him telling him to help 

"I see, then let's go, we are going back to our home."Akira holding his hand saying 

"Née-chan, can you wait a minute? I have something to talk with Shinosuke." Kouta say it as he turn to see Shinosuke staring at the orange cake, he smile as he say." If you want I could give it to you, after all I can't eat it."Shinosuke just look at him and he continue saying. "But I had something to talk to you first."

Shinosuke nodded as he and Kouta go to another side to talk about it but he saw him doing something while he taking a something that look like fruit and immediately change into a lockseed and give it to him.

"Why are you giving this to me?" Shinosuke ask in confusing as he look at the lockseed on his palm.

"If you got any trouble, I mean big trouble, just use this to call me, I will be right there immediately."Kouta say it with a smile and he just turn toward his sister walking back to their home

"Thank you, Kouta."Shinosuke smile holding the lockseed and he just say." Can I have this cake?" Asking first as he sitting down

"Go ahead." Kaito stand up saying "Then I will be going." Kaito open a crack in front of them and say to Oren-san."I'm going back to check the place, if they ask just tell tell them I'm going back, I will be back during the wedding day."and he disappear to the crack and he gone.

"Is so delicious, Oren-san." Shinosuke smile as he eat the cake

"Merci." Oren-san kind of awkward saying but Shinosuke just continue eating as Kiriko also felt weird too, seeing a lot of sight of Shinosuke.

After that Shinosuke finished his cake, he stood up to go inside and he is like talking with the owner of the shop and not long he come out with three bag of cakes as he walk to Kiriko saying." Kiriko, I think is time for us to go back."

"Em." And they left the town, Shinosuke was driving out of the town, Kiriko was looking at the back of the sit, she ask." Are these all cake?"

"Em, the pink box is for you and Gou, the big one is for Rinna-san and the others in Special Crime Unit and the last one is for Chase." Shinosuke explain all those to Kiriko 

"I see." Kiriko nodded and not long she sleep, not long they arrive at Kiriko house, Shinosuke look at her as he stop his car.

"Kiriko, we have arrive at your house." Belt-san said it as he try to wake Kiriko but is look like Kiriko is not waking up, Shinosuke go down from his car and go the other side of the car where Kiriko is still sound asleep, he take the cake and held Kiriko in his arms, his Shift car also follow him as he walk to Kiriko place.

As he still holding Kiriko in his arms, he smile saying." Speed Shift car, will you please?" And his Shift car help him by pressing the door bell.

To see Gou open the door and to find Shinosuke still holding Kiriko in his arms, Gou hurry and let Shinosuke in. "What happened to Née-chan?" Gou look so worried as he ask Shinosuke 

"Don't worry, she just sleeping. Do you know where her room, so I can put her down?"

"I will take you to her room." After put down Kiriko, then not long they sit down in front of each other, Gou offer him a drink first. "Shin-niisan, I really can't stand seeing you wearing this black coat."

"Is just a coat, is not like I'm going back as Beat, well that also my name but look I just doing the things that I can do now, so don't worry." Shinosuke stand up as he say, as he walk to the door, he say." The cake that on the table were for you and Kiriko, see you tomorrow."Shinosuke just open the door and left, Gou just sign as he put the cake in the fridge.


	27. Leaving

It was morning that Chase had woke up, he was going to get dress but to find a note on the table, he pick it up to read. "I saw you sleeping, so I didn't wake you up, I left the cake in the fridge for you, it quite delicious. I going to work first, see you later."

"If you return, you should had tell me." Chase sign as he go and get dress and of course he also he eat and he go to the base too.

It was already afternoon that Kiriko come to work to find Shinosuke wasn't at there, she look around to find Rinna come to her saying. "What are you doing here, shouldn't you be at home?"

"What did you mean by that?"

"Shinosuke had you put on a day off for you, you didn't know it?" Even Kyu-chan come to say it

"I didn't know any of this at all. When I realized I was already late that I hurry up to come to work, I didn't know anything." Kiriko was surprised to hear what Shinosuke had done for her. "Did you all know where is Tomari-san is?"

Kyu-chan look at Kiriko asking." Didn't you have his phone number, why don't you just call him?"

"Maybe he is at his favorite place, he handled out his report after hearing Chief ok, he just go back to his sit and not long after that he go outside." Rinna say it realized that Shinosuke phone was broken at that time already, so she help Kiriko saying.

"Thank you,I going to find him." Kiriko turn around to go to find Shinosuke 

At another place Shinosuke was riding his bike to a abandoned warehouse he put down the small box of cake as he hide from the big box of it, he take it out of it and just eat it, just then a person wearing a red coat coming to him.

"What did you think you are doing?"

"Can't you see, I bought cake for you." As he finished his last bite of cake saying " I'm going back, bye."Shinosuke just hop on his bike and left the place, Heart look at it and eat it as he saw the note that was left by Shinosuke, he read it and disappear.

He was at his favorite place lying down on the grass looking at the blue sky as his bike had already left on his own,he felt there was someone walking to him, he was sitting down as he look up at her. "So you wake up already, is must be difficult for you to sleep at that big mansion."

"Tomari-san, I didn't know that you had apply my day off for me." Kiriko sit down as she speak 

"I thought that you might be tired, so I apply for you."Shinosuke saying as he stand up, handle his hand to Kiriko. "Let's go back." Kiriko nodded as they go back to the base there

As days went by Shinosuke still went to work, Chase had become more eased now because of how he behave, not even Chase to think of that, Gou and the others also think too but right now they felt a bit eased that Shinosuke didn't acted like wanting to go back or whatever. Shinosuke just think that they had been too stressed on it that he had to be careful on it, he just smile as leave a note on the table after a one last look before he left, he walk down the stair and hop on his bike and go to where Kiriko place is. He put a small box with a letter in the letter box that belong to Kiriko and he left the town seeing one last time as he ride off.

Kiriko everyday will check her letter box, today is also the same like how Kiriko will always go to her mailbox to check, she found a small box that warp like a present and a letter writing to her and Gou and the others. She take it out of the mailbox and open the present and found a small necklace with a cat-like strap sticking out his tongue, she saw a small note saying that he sorry for doing all bad things to her, she almost cry it but she decided to put on the necklace not crying but putting the letter to her pocket and walk to her work place.

In another hand Chase just return and he found a short note on the table and after he read it, he just hurry and rush to his bike to find Shinosuke. Kiriko was already at her work place, when her friend who ask her where is Shinosuke is, she didn't know how to answer it, she just went outside of it, Chief Hongnaji saw it and know that Shinosuke might had tell her about it already, he shake his head as he open his drawer saying to his co-worker.

"You all didn't need to find him already, he already resigned." Chief Hongnaji put the resignation from Shinosuke that giving to him not long ago, everyone who were there charge towards him asking him a lot of of questions.

"Why would he do that?" Everyone just want to know the answer

"He just said that he want to take a break and he said it that he is sorry for didn't tell us that he is leaving."Chief Hongnaji told them about what Shinosuke said to him before

"I need to go to ask Kiriko about it." Rinna who is there hurry and go search for her

Kiriko didn't go anywhere, she was at the Drive pit thinking about it, Gou and Chase rush to the Drive pit hopping that Shinosuke was there but what they found were Belt-san and Kiriko at there only, Belt-san know that there was something wrong when Kiriko just went in without even talking to him and now even Gou and Chase rushing here, he is sure that there is definitely something wrong with it, just then Rinna come in, she was glad that Kiriko was there, she walk to Kiriko sit down beside her, she saw there was a necklace that Kiriko put on, normally she wouldn't even wear any accessories, there must be something wrong with it.

"Kiriko, I don't usually see you wearing accessories before, where did you get it?" Rinna want to look at it but Kiriko just hold it looking down 

"Née-chan?" Gou was worried about Kiriko 

Kiriko taking a deep breath and say." Tomari-san gave it to me this morning and this letter." Kiriko taking out of her pocket saying 

"Then he did come to you, he only left a short note to me but you get to meet him, did he say anything?" Chase having the short note asking 

"I didn't get to meet him."Kiriko shake her head saying 

"But Née-chan, you said that Shin-niisan give it to you, doesn't mean that you get to meet him?" Gou frown asking Kiriko about it

"He did give it to me but it was already in my mailbox when I open it, there were just only a small box and a letter to us. And this letter was addressed to us, he said in it, he was sorry that he had to leave town without telling us any of it, he said that until he find his answer, he will go on his own on a journey." Kiriko read it before and Gou just grab it and read it again and he was pretty mad that he was going out to find Shinosuke but was stop by Kiriko. "Gou, stop. Let him go."

"Née-chan, what are you saying? Shin-niisan might not return." Gou insisted of going to search for Shinosuke 

"He will return, he said it in the letter he will be back, I trust him."Kiriko want to trust him for now, she know one day when he find the answer, he will be back.

"Kiriko, why don't you stop him?"Belt-san who is listen to it, he ask.

"You guys didn't know that he was struggling with what he is, he is a Roimude but living the life of human that he don't know until he being reprogrammed. Just let him go and let him find his own answer till then we still had to fight those other Roimudes." Kiriko know that no matter how much she want to stop, she can't because at that time she saw how he was struggling with his own feeling and she believes that one day he will definitely return.

"Kiriko, you ok with it?" Chase listen it after what Kiriko said, Kiriko just nodded. "Then we just had to destroy the other Roimude and trust he will be back."

"Chase, you..."Rinna know that Chase had decided already that he will trust Shinosuke will be back one day for sure

"If Née-chan is okay, then I guess we will have to go with it." Maybe Gou didn't understand why but if Shinosuke really want to do it, he will try to understand it and one day maybe Shinosuke will return here with them.

"Belt-san, please don't use any of Shift car to search Tomari-san, let him find the answer that he want." Kiriko take a deep breath and say, hopping that Belt-san will understand.

"I understand, we will wait for him until then we will fight on our own." In the end all of them had to agree and wait for the day to come


	28. Time pass by

\--Several months later--

A guy wearing a purple coat that he always wear, he was standing beside his bike, a lot of girl just suddenly come rushing to him wanting to have a photo with him but he just smile and say that he can't because of his manager but those wouldn't let him go at least to have a sign for them and he just had to sign, while he sign, one of the girl ask him.

"Chase, did you need any help that you come here?" 

"No, I didn't need any help. I just come here to fetch a friend of mine." After signing, he give them back and the same time he saw a girl wearing a blue uniform with a guy kind of having a argument , Chase say."Sorry, my friend has come already, I need to go."Chase just walk to them

"Kiriko-chan, just go out with me once, you will definitely like it." A guy wearing a detective suit pursuing a girl wearing her blue uniform walking out of the station 

"Kisawaki-san, can you stop following me?" The girl look like she is so irritating that the guy had been following her all of the time, just as she saw Chase was walking toward her, she smile saying."Chase, I thought that you had work today."

"I hurry finished my work so that I can come and fetch you first, let's go." Chase smile saying

"Em, let's go." Kiriko smiling saying but the guy that was with Kiriko stop them

"Who do you think you are? What did you think you are doing with my Kiriko-chan?"

Chase look at Kiriko but Kiriko just shake her head and say."This is Chase, he is my boyfriend." Kiriko just grab Chase hand and they just go with Chase bike and they just ride off together. They arrived at the airport waiting for Gou, while they wait, Kiriko just say."Sorry for the things that I said at there, is just that I really need to shake that guy off."

"Is fine but what with that guy?"Chase is ok to help Kiriko for it

"He just transferred to the first division not long ago but there was I went to investigate the case alone, he saw me investigate with Kyu-chan and as I was doing my things he just approach to me and after that he had been pursuing me wanted me to go out with him, he really so annoying."Kiriko can't stand this kind of person, not even a single bit.

"You really had a difficulty handing with him, didn't you?"

"Em, really annoying. He been coming to my division just to see me, just what with him anyway."

"If Gou come back, he will not stand a chance with you." Because Chase seen Gou coming out of the gate place, Chase waving to him, Gou just smile as he carry his bag coming to them.

"Née-chan!" Gou coming hugging Kiriko after release Kiriko saying to Chase. "Didn't except you would come too." Small punch to Chase saying 

"Gou, I just finished my work so I thought of coming with Kiriko to fetch you." Chase smile saying 

"Gou, congratulation on your graduation, sorry I wasn't at there for you."After having hugging Gou, Kiriko say it.

"Is fine, Née-chan." And they just go out of the airport, as Chase come with his bike, so Kiriko and Gou go with the taxi, they arrived at Kiriko house, having a bit of celebrating for Gou.

As they were having a bit of fun, Gou say."I got to hear that Shin-niisan went to visit Dr.Harley at America, even though I didn't get to meet Shin-niisan."

"So how he is?" Chase ask Gou about it while Kiriko still listening to it

"Dr.Harley said that he just come visiting them while at that time he would let Dr.Harley and Professor J check on him and sometime he would go out looking at different things but he only stay at there for a week only, after that he didn't go back anymore."

"At least I can know that he is doing fine on his own."Kiriko smile as he is doing fine on his own knowing that he is still searching for it

"Em, as long as he is fine, he will definitely come back here." Chase also had to agree with that, not long they were having a bit of something eating and after a while all of them went to sleep, Chase went back to his place.


	29. Return Back

A few days later, Gou was visiting the Special Crime Unit when Kiriko and that guy who was behind her continue pursuing her come too.

"Gou, what bring you here?"Kiriko rush to Gou

"I was just talking with Chief about the Roimude incident to help if I'm free, since I will be starting to work as a photographer tomorrow."Gou explain to Kiriko "Are you free, how about a lunch? We can even call Chase too."

"Em, let's go."Kiriko nodded as they were going out, Kisawaki stop them.

"Let's go of my Kiriko-chan!" 

"Ah? Your Kiriko-chan? Née-chan, who is this idiot anyway?" Gou doesn't like this guy a single bit

"Kisawaki-san, I'm not a thing and I said it a thousand time, I got a boyfriend already."Gou look at Kiriko in puzzle but Kiriko just glare at his eyes and Gou didn't say anything 

"No, I don't believe it at all. But he is your brother?" 

"Yes and if you want to ask my sister out, you will have to defeat me first." Gou can see Kiriko is being bother by this guy so he is going to help

"That right, if you want to ask me out, you should defeat my brother first." Kiriko know how good Gou was so she is ok with it

"How about now, I good with Judo."

"Chief, can I use it on the rooftop?"Gou turn his head asking 

"Sure, go ahead." Chief Hongnaji nodded and they all went to the rooftop as Gou was talking with Kiriko and Kisawaki was going to get ready

"I can let you go with one, if you want."

Gou and Kiriko look at each other, they really can't stand this kind of guy, Gou shout saying."Let see who let who."

And Kiriko step out of the place, she saw Chase coming too as she stand beside Chase." What bring you here?"

"Rinna-san call me to see his match."pointing at Gou saying, Gou and Kisawaki had started, in the end Gou win, Gou walk to Kiriko and Chase smiling.

"What did you guys think?" Gou was asking Kiriko and Chase

"Still the same as ever." Chase saying 

"Shall we go?"Gou know that how they feel as they were going out, Kisawaki rush to them.

"No, I won't allow this defeat."

"Kisawaki-san, you loss to my brother,so please don't bother me anymore."Kiriko really hate this kind of guy

"No, I wouldn't allow that." Like a kid that want something but can't get it, his hand got caught in Kiriko necklace and slap drop to the floor, everyone saw it. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. How about go out with me, so I can buy a new one for you, that look kinda old for you."

But Kiriko slap him saying, she was crying. " This necklace can't be replaced, no matter what."Kiriko just pick it up and go out of it, Chase also follow her out of it.

"You really are so full of yourself, that why Née-chan and I hate you, thinking of yourself only, that why I will not knowledge you hook up with my sister." Gou was also pretty mad but he still control it and he just walk out of the place

"It still can be fix."Chase said hand his napkin to Kiriko saying 

"I know but..." Kiriko watch her necklace that Shinosuke gave it to her before he left, she just don't know what to do about it.

Just suddenly there was a slowdown, Kiriko put it back in her pocket, while Chase went to the scene, there he found Gou had already started the fight, Chase hurry up to transform to help out Gou but the Roimude was too fast for them as Gou use his signal bike to stop him but at the same time Kiriko arrived, the Roimude almost going to crush Kiriko with all his might, Kiriko didn't realize at all, suddenly she was being toss to the top of the bar as she was falling down, a guy jump catching her in the air smiling at her putting her down probably, Kiriko open her eyes to see a familiar face that she knew. Gou and Chase were surprised to see him coming shooting to the Roimude with a very fast speed, make the Roimude number become a floating number as he was going to destroy there was a shadow appear grabbing the number and disappear, he was almost going to chase the Roimude but was stop by Gou and Chase when they approached him.

"Shin-niisan, you are really Shin-niisan, right?" 

"Yes, I'm the Shinosuke that you know."Shinosuke just smile as he look for that shadow that pass by but he was gone already

"What's wrong, Shinosuke?"Chase look at where Shinosuke look at

"Nothing."Shinosuke shake his head saying, just then his phone rang. 

"Tomari Shinosuke, where are you the show had finished 10 minutes ago." The voice that call him was so loud that Gou and Chase could hear what she talk

"I got it, I will be right there, Hina-chan."Shinosuke hang up the phone saying "Sorry, I need to go, see you guys around then."Shinosuke just hop on his bike and ride off 

"What is that all about?"Gou look at Chase but Chase just hop on his bike saying.

"I need to go and you too, we are still in the middle of the photo shoot."

"Crap, I almost forget about that. Née-chan we need to go, you are alright, right?" Gou didn't forget his sister worrying asking her

"Em, I'm fine. You guys should hurry and go, I will look for Tomari-san." Both Gou and Chase nodded and they split off to find Shinosuke and continue their work


	30. The Meeting

Just suddenly there was a slowdown, Kiriko put it back in her pocket, while Chase went to the scene, there he found Gou had already started the fight, Chase hurry up to transform to help out Gou but the Roimude was too fast for them as Gou use his signal bike to stop him but at the same time Kiriko arrived, the Roimude almost going to crush Kiriko with all his might, Kiriko didn't realize at all, suddenly she was being toss to the top of the bar as she was falling down, a guy jump catching her in the air smiling at her putting her down probably, Kiriko open her eyes to see a familiar face that she knew. Gou and Chase were surprised to see him coming shooting to the Roimude with a very fast speed, make the Roimude number become a floating number as he was going to destroy there was a shadow appear grabbing the number and disappear, he was almost going to chase the Roimude but was stop by Gou and Chase when they approached him.

"Shin-niisan, you are really Shin-niisan, right?" 

"Yes, I'm the Shinosuke that you know."Shinosuke just smile as he look for that shadow that pass by but he was gone already

"What's wrong, Shinosuke?"Chase look at where Shinosuke look at

"Nothing."Shinosuke shake his head saying, just then his phone rang. 

"Tomari Shinosuke, where are you the show had finished 10 minutes ago." The voice that call him was so loud that Gou and Chase could hear what she talk

"I got it, I will be right there, Hina-chan."Shinosuke hang up the phone saying "Sorry, I need to go, see you guys around then."Shinosuke just hop on his bike and ride off 

"What is that all about?"Gou look at Chase but Chase just hop on his bike saying.

"I need to go and you too, we are still in the middle of the photo shoot."

"Crap, I almost forget about that. Née-chan we need to go, you are alright, right?" Gou didn't forget his sister worrying asking her

"Em, I'm fine. You guys should hurry and go, I will look for Tomari-san." Both Gou and Chase nodded and they split off to find Shinosuke and continue their work

Kiriko was still searching for Shinosuke, she really want to know who is the person that he was talking to, but what she saw was Shinosuke talking in a cafe with a beautiful girl happily. She doesn't know who she is but being to see how happy Shinosuke had become, she cry and left. 

In the cafe Shinosuke saw it as he stand up causing the girl that sit in front of him asking. "What's wrong?"

"I just saw my friend, I will be right back, just stay here for a bit."Shinosuke saying and just went outside to search for it but he didn't see her as he return he saw a sparkly things on the street, he pick it up to see that it was a necklace and he notice it immediately that it belong to Kiriko. He just sign with it and put it in his pocket and went in the cafe and sit down in front of his friend.

"So did you get to meet your friend?"

"Hina-chan, she just ran off, I didn't get to meet her at all. I mean I just save her a while ago but I don't get it at all why doesn't she just come in and say hi to us."Shinosuke shake his head saying 

"Shinosuke, you really don't know anything or you pretend don't know anything?" Hina just shake her head saying 

"Hina-chan, you know that I can't do that."Shinosuke immediately understand it but he just can't do that because he is not a human."Beside right now I got more important things to do. Shall we go, I want to make sure you are safe with me until Eiji come."Shinosuke stand up saying and they both go to a hotel to let Hina stay there for a night and he left to a place for him to stay, he remembered that he received a key from Professor J and he decided to go to that place and rest at there.


	31. The Searching

The next morning Hina call him telling him that she will be going on her own as she want Shinosuke to do his own things, so right now Hina is still in the hotel room while Shinosuke is at outside searching for him.

Shinosuke was on the street searching for it, while he was searching for it,he come across the one that he was searching for and he hurry up to him, that guy knew it from the beginning and he just ran off, Shinosuke just transform and fight against him. In another place Hina was walking down the street with the core that had already wake up from his deep sleep, they was going to visit a museum when suddenly there was a slowdown and in front of them were two Roimude coming to them, Hina was holding the core with her when one of the Roimude attack her but the core that she was holding reflect the Roimude attack, Hina know it immediately that the Roimude want the core that she was holding as she was holding it stepping back but she was being to the corner wall, she just say. "What should I do? Where is Shinosuke when you need it?" Hina doesn't know what to do as the Roimude was gonna to launch another attack on her when suddenly a guy standing in front of her blocking the Roimude attack while another Roimude was being destroyed by the riders that suddenly came in, the guy that was in front of Hina, he kick the Roimude in front of him and just say.

"You two over there, he all yours." After that he just carry Hina and a purple wings just pop out of it and fly out of there, leaving the riders at there with confusion but they still need to finish it those Roimudes.

After Hina was safe with her friend that carry her on the rooftop, Hina was worry about the core that she ask. "Heart, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just a bit of power should be fine." The voice that come from the core of Heart say

"Thanks for helping Hina-chan." 

"I just happen to be with her that's all." Heart doesn't quite like being say any praise or anything, so he was a bit of don't know what to say. 

"By the way where is Shinosuke?" 

"Eiji, can you search for Beat. I can't locate him at all." That what Heart thought as he is a bit too weak to search for him

"Fine, I will help you this time." Being call Eiji look through all the place from down and he notice it pointing at the warehouse with a lot of cargo at there, Eiji carry Hina while she holding the core with her, they landed on one of the cargo except to see that Shinosuke was fighting against a Roimude, Heart immediately notice it was that guy that they had been searching for. 

Hina can see that Shinosuke was having trouble on fighting, Eiji also notice that he is still haven't recover that much yet, he ask Heart. "Heart can you cause a Heaviness so that the others riders can come on helping him, since you still can't fight yet."

"Who do you think I am." As he released a slowdown to it, at the same time Gou and Chase was searching for that guy that carry a woman, when Chase realize that there was a slowdown not far from them, they hurry up to the scene to find Shinosuke fighting against a Roimude, they hurry up to join the fight but Shinosuke just shoot with his gun at Chase and Gou letting them step backwards a bit.

"Should I turn one of them against you, Beat-chan."

"Don't you dare do that to them. I am your opponent, don't forget. " His eyes were changing to blue color as he speak

"Haha! This is interesting, we will meet again." As he speak, the Roimude disappeared.

Shinosuke was quite angry and annoying as he walk to Chase and Gou saying. "Who told you to interfere, I was about to get it already." 

Chase and Gou were a bit shocked at how Shinosuke said and not that his eyes were blue, that Gou was gonna to say."Shin-niisan, we are just trying to help."


	32. A New Friends Of Helping

"Shinosuke what exactly happened?" Chase calm down to speak trying to see what happen to Shinosuke 

"You guys just fight the others Roimude, that one is mine." Shinosuke wouldn't allow any other to interfere his fight

"No, we are friends, we should help each other." Gou say it after realize that Shinosuke doesn't want them to help

"I didn't need any help." As he speak, there was a huge Heaviness causing at that point, Gou and Chase notice it immediately and the only reason is only because of what they said to Shinosuke.

"Tomari Shinosuke, calm down a bit now!" A voice jumping from one of the cargo while carrying a woman with him saying 

"Shinosuke, they just want to help out a bit." Hina just walk to Shinosuke saying 

"They can help but just destroying those Roimudes will, that guy is mine." Shinosuke calm down a bit to say but his eyes were still blue

"Beat,where your sunglasses?"there was when Heart fly to Shinosuke saying 

"My sunglasses, don't tell me."Shinosuke with a confusion saying after realizing what Heart say, he take it out of his pocket and put it on to hide his eyes color.

"Shinosuke, what exactly happen to you? Why is your eyes become like this?" Since they can't get the answer from Shinosuke, they would had to ask a different question hopping Shinosuke would tell them.

"Is nothing, is just that when I was on a journey I gained it."Shinosuke still don't want to say it that much "Since Eiji had come, Hina-chan should be fine now. I will be going."Shinosuke just hop on his bike as he ride of with it

"Try not to poke on him, he is different from the others Roimude." Eiji shake his head as he said

"Who are you? Why did you know about Roimude?" Gou ask him still a bit careful to prevent if he attack or anything 

"I'm Hino Eiji, she is my girlfriend, Izumi Hina, we are friend with Shinosuke. Don't worry about him, his eyes will be back to normal eventually." Eiji didn't quite explain to them much as he turn his back saying. "Oh, maybe this can help. Try searching the incident of last year in Nepal, maybe that can help Shinosuke gain trust back from you guys."

"Good luck on that." Hina waving saying as they walk away that place, leaving Gou and Chase in puzzle look, they ride off to their work even though they will have to investigate the things of Shinosuke and Eiji and Hina.


	33. Meeting again

In another place, Shinosuke was walking down the street looking around, still the same, that what he thought, he never thought that he would return back again. He walk to a river side sitting on a bench drinking a coffee that he bought, he just suddenly say. "I had seen that you finally wake up already. Are you ok now?"

The core just jump on Shinosuke shoulder saying." I'm alright but you are not."

"It doesn't matter at all, after all it can't be fix already."Shinosuke know what Heart means by that

"Is still not too late, you can tell them about it, let them help out."

"You know your thinking had become more of human already." Shinosuke stand up thinking of going back

"Then your thinking had become more of Roimude now." Heart wouldn't want to say this but he still saying anywhere 

"I guess you are right but no matter what I will still say no, look at it, even Chase had a much different life than us now."Shinosuke looking around he could saw a lot of posters that had Chase in it

"You really..." As he was about to say it, there was a guy walking towards them, Shinosuke hide it in his pocket as that guy was approaching him.

"Hi, Gen-san. Long time no see to you." Shinosuke say it

"It really is you, at first I thought that it wasn't you as you were a bit different. Where have you been lately?" Gen-san was not quite sure about it but he was also glad to see him again

"Around the world, I guess. You could say that I go everywhere." Shinosuke smiling saying 

"Gen-san, there you are. We should be going now." Suddenly Rinna appear to see Shinosuke in front of them

Shinosuke just wave to Rinna saying. "Hi, Rinna-san. Is been a while since we meet."

"Shinosuke-kun, you really are back." Rinna was kind of happy to see Shinosuke but she was sure something was wrong with him

Shinosuke just nodded and Gen-san say." Shinosuke, do you have a bit of free time? Let's go and meet the others, they will be happy to see you."

"Em, I got it, let's go then."Shinosuke smile saying and they all went on a car together 

As they were walking together, Rinna was walking beside Shinosuke whispering. "Is there something wrong with your eyes? That you had to wear a sunglass."

"You can say it like that." Shinosuke just smile as he say

"Shinosuke, why are you wearing a sunglasses? We are in the station now." That was when Gen-san turn around asking 

"Can you guys go ahead, I want to buy some drinks for all of you."Shinosuke say it as he spot a vending machine 

"Em, let's go, Gen-san."and Rinna just take Gen-san and go to the division


	34. The Thought

Shinosuke was thinking of what drinks should he buy, he just ask. "How my eyes?"

Heart just appear saying."Not that blue already, you shouldn't even come here at all."

After buying most of the drinks, he walk to the department saying. "It can't be help, Gen-san saw me after all."

"We got a surprise for all of you, you guys will definitely like it." That was when Gen-san told them about

"Ah? What are you talking about, Gen-san?" Kyu-chan ask in confusion 

"A surprise that you guys will definitely like it." Even Rinna also say it, that made them more in confuse and puzzle too

Suddenly they heard a footsteps walking coming to them, he just smile as he take off his sunglasses saying. "Hello, everyone long time no see." 

"Shinosuke?!" Everyone were surprised to see Shinosuke was here 

"Here everyone, I bought those drinks for you guys." As he put down those can of drinks except one on his hand, he walk to Kiriko saying. "This is for you, you don't like coffee, didn't you?"

"Welcome back, Tomari-san." Kiriko smile saying

"By the way where have you been? You must had been around the place, right?" Chief Hongnaji come towards asking

"A lot of place, around some of the country, I guess. Like America, Korea, a lot of place that I visit."Shinosuke didn't feel like saying a lot of those places that he visited 

"Then Shinosuke you must know this place for sure?" Kyu-chan ask Shinosuke as he walk to his computer and Shinosuke saw the article of it but Shinosuke just went silent of it.

"Tomari-san, are you alright?" Kiriko notice it something was wrong 

"I'm fine. Sorry, Kyu-chan, I don't know about this. Is about time I get going." Shinosuke can feel something coming out of him as he say

"Wait, are you really going?" Gen-san ask as Shinosuke turn back going through the front door

"Em. I will see you guys around."Shinosuke nodded as he was about to go

"How about coming back here?" That was when Chief Hongnaji ask about it

"Thanks but I got things to do, sorry." And he steps out of it

"Don't you think he had been a bit distance to us?" Gen-san notice about how Shinosuke had become 

"Em, I thought I was the only one notice it." Kyu-chan had to agree about it

But when they look around Kiriko and Rinna had gone already, they just smile as they drink those that Shinosuke bought. Mean while Shinosuke was still on the rooftop as he watch the view from there, he put on the sunglasses as soon he walk out of the department, those images he still remember as it had just happened like it was yesterday. 

"Big brother, run is for your own good. Don't come back here anymore." Is like a image that running through a screen player that no matter how many time he want to get rid of but he just can't get rid of it

"Shinosuke-kun! There you are!" Just then Rinna just burst out of the front door coming to Shinosuke follow by Kiriko behind her

"Tomari-san, is there something wrong?" It seem like Kiriko was still worry about it

"There nothing to be worry about." 

"Then let me see it." As Rinna was approaching Shinosuke, he just hide his face but Kiriko who was standing beside him just take it out of it, Shinosuke just close his eyes, he doesn't really want them to know it at all.

"Tomari-san, if it is something that we can help, just tell us about it."Kiriko was actually worry about it more now

"Shinosuke-kun, just open your eyes to us now."

Shinosuke open his eyes but what they saw were Shinosuke eyes all blue, Shinosuke just take the glasses back and put on it saying. "That's why I don't want you guys to know it." As he walk to the side of rooftop saying 

"What happened?"Kiriko really want to know what exactly happened to him when he was on a journey 

"Just something I gained when I was on a journey, is nothing much, please don't ask anymore." It was something that doesn't want to remember but yet no matter what he still can remember about it

"Then at least let me check on you, even if you don't want to tell us about it."Rinna comfort Kiriko shake her head saying 

"Thanks but I didn't need that, see you guys around. Oh, one more things, there is this Roimude that I'm chasing, that Roimude is my prey so don't think of fighting against him." As he say he jump of from the rooftop as Kiriko and Rinna rush to say something but what they see was Shinosuke was already on his bike riding off already, they don't know what to do as they walk to their base.


	35. The Strongest One

As days went by Shinosuke still continue searching for the Roimude that he was still searching for as he saw the Roimude was fighting against Gou and Chase, both were being beat up pretty badly, like the Roimude were having a lot of fun that he be able to grab Chase and Shinosuke just use his skill to speed up and using his gun fire at the Roimude, causing the Roimude to let go of Chase as Shinosuke use his skill to speed up again grabbing Chase put him down one more time looking at the Roimude, the Roimude was smiling at him, Shinosuke didn't care any less as he transform to his Roimude form charging towards the Roimude but because the Roimude was being to strong for him that he was being tossed to the wall pretty hard as the Roimude still smiling approaching towards Shinosuke, Chase and Gou rush as they trying to protect Shinosuke but Shinosuke just push them out of the way charging at the Roimude, make Chase and Gou were puzzled at Shinosuke action, once again he was being held up in the Roimude hand as the Roimude laughing, Gou use his gun to shoot the Roimude but the Roimude just hold up his hand and wave with his single bow at Gou and Chase, Shinosuke struggle to break free as he transform into another form, a form that Gou and Chase never seen it before, what they saw was a Roimude that had already evolve to another stage, Gou and Chase were shocked to see it. Shinosuke notice it but he had no choice but to do it but even in his Roimude form, he was still no match for that Roimude over there, he know that he time was being a bit too short as he struggled to stand up but at that time he was already at his limited that he was about to fall down, Heart held him up a bit.

"Well~Well, isn't it Heart?" That Roimude greeting Heart with a creepy smile

"Give us back our things." Heart say it as he charge against the Roimude, Shinosuke also going to charge against that Roimude but was stop by Gou.

"Stand aside, this is none of your business."his voice was cold like how he use to be when he was Beat

"No, I don't know what exactly happened but..." Gou haven't even say anything yet and Shinosuke just push him out of the way and charge against the Roimude, Heart and Shinosuke were fighting against with all they had but in the end the Roimude just disappear saying that he will be back again for Shinosuke.

After the Roimude disappeared, he fallen down as he form was changing back to his human form, his eyes were all blue as Heart help him up a bit, Gou and Chase walking towards them saying. "Why are you with him, Shin-niisan?" Gou was pretty mad as he point at Heart which Heart doesn't really care about it

"I invited him to be with me."Shinosuke say it with a very cold voice to them

"Who is that, you guys seem to know that Roimude?" Chase try to ask about it

As Heart was going to say it, Shinosuke stop it for him to say. "This is none of yours business, you guys just fight the others Roimudes, this is my fight."

"Why are you saying that, we are friends, aren't we? And when did you had that kind of form, Shin-niisan." Gou was trying to reason with him 

Shinosuke just turn back and walk away saying."I didn't need any friends and that form, I'm a Roimude, what did you guys expect, of course I will evolve. Let's go, Heart."

"You guys should just fight the others Roimude and that guy that we are fighting against is our prey." As they walk disappearing in the middle of the place, leaving Gou and Chase puzzling.

"Why would he said that, it doesn't make any sense at all." Gou heard it what Shinosuke had just said, is like he really don't wish to be friends with them anymore.

"Gou, we did be better go back to the base, do you remember what Eiji told us before? If we investigate it, maybe we can find the answer why would he become like this."Chase got hurt a little bit but he still want to trust Shinosuke with it but right now the important is to search for clues of it

"Aghhhhh~I definitely gonna to find it out for sure." Gou had no choice of it that he scream out of it


	36. Trust

At the same time, Eiji and Hinna were watching at it, Hinna say." He will definitely die for sure, if he continue to stubborn like this."

"Em, if he continue like this, he will definitely die for sure. Hope his friends can hurry and know what exactly happened to him at Nepal." As they walk out of the place saying 

"Beat, you should had let them help you." Heart was trying to tell Shinosuke about it, Shinosuke was trying to say it but he went collapse down the ground, Heart help him out a bit saying." This is what I'm saying and yet you..."

"Heart, is fine. I can't let them fight, that guy is too dangerous."Shinosuke struggle to straighten up a bit walking to one of the room in Professor J room saying

It had been days since Shinosuke had been in bed sleeping, it seem like his energy had being drain quite a lot, when he wake up he realized Heart wasn't around the house, he walk out of the house looking for something to eat and finding the Roimude. After not long, he seen that the Roimude that he was searching for was fighting against Heart, as Heart was being forced back a little bit, Shinosuke join in the fight but due to Shinosuke strength, he was hurt a lot, Heart want to help Shinosuke but he still need to concentrate on fighting against this Roimude, that was when Gou shooting at the Roimude charging against the Roimude but that Roimude was too strong for him, Shinosuke change into his Roimude form charging against that Roimude, it help him a bit with Heart help, Gou also go up for it but in the end the Roimude was gone again, Shinosuke didn't say any of it as he turn his back undo his Roimude form on going out of it, Heart just step back out of the side.

"Shin-niisan, just let us help you." Gou run to Shinosuke in front of him saying 

"Why should I?" His were all blue and cold at the same time 

"We are friends and that not all you are mean to protect humans too like us." Gou still trying to convince Shinosuke but Shinosuke just held up him in the middle of the air, Gou was trying to break free for it.

"Humans? The program that need to protect humans are all long gone already, I'm a Roimude not a human, I will not protect any humans." Throwing Gou to the ground as he was going to approach Gou, Heart stop him by shooting him with a beam, Shinosuke realized it as he charged towards Heart, Heart block it with his attack, Gou was much more confused that he straightened up looking at Shinosuke.

"Beat, you need to control it." Heart was trying to stop him but it seem like Shinosuke didn't listen any of it as he change into his Roimude form attack Heart, it look like he was rampaging, Heart was being forced back, Chase held him up as Chase just arrived in time to help out." You guys just stay out of this, he is going berserk mode now." As he realized that Shinosuke was going to Gou, Heart rush to grab him from behind, Chase also help out while helping Gou out.

"I knew it, that he will definitely go in this mode for sure." Out of nowhere Eiji just rush to Shinosuke in front grabbing his open his wings and fly off with Shinosuke, Heart was a bit relieved of it.

"What..." Gou really can't find a word to say to it

"You guys should just stay out of this, he is not like the one that he used to be." Heart call out Shinosuke bike and ride off with it, Gou and Chase look at each other, they both decided to chase after it.

"Stop it, Tomari Shinosuke!" Eiji was still trying to block any attack that coming to him

"Aghhhhhhhhh!" Charging against Eiji but Heart came in just in time shooting with his skill move at Shinosuke causing him to fall down

"Thanks, Heart." Eiji look at Heart saying 

"You didn't need to thank me, I just repay just now that you help me at that time." Walking to Shinosuke who is lying down." Beat, did you feel more calm down now?" That was the time that Gou and Chase arrive at the same time, they saw Shinosuke lying down without any response to it.

"Shin-niisan, what did you guys do to him?" Seeing what Shinosuke at the ground, Gou was pretty mad about it.

"Not that much." Shinosuke say it as he stand up of it, his eyes were still blue. "Thanks for beating me up or rather stop me from going any further."

"You really need to control of it, we can't always help you with it." Eiji just shake his head saying 

"Haha~I guess so." Shinosuke just had to laugh with it

"Shinosuke, just tell us so we can help you." Chase really want to know what exactly happened to Shinosuke 

"I didn't need to tell you at all, cause we aren't friends." Shinosuke will do any to let them hate him even if it just a little bit of it

"Is it because of the incident in Nepal?" With the help of shift car coming, Kiriko manage to come here, that stop Shinosuke for a minute. "I know it already, the incident it wasn't your fault, you didn't mean to do it at all, you were trying to save the village little girl only, it was not your fault at all."

What Kiriko said had made Shinosuke more blame for himself, that he just rush to her almost gonna to grab her but Heart shake his head looking at him." So what if I save that village girl, she is long gone already." That face of him, he still feel that it was all his fault." Heart, I will see you tomorrow again." And he just ride off with his bike

"So you finally figured it out now but that incident is what cause him of what had become off him now." Heart say it after disappear 

"Try to gain his trust back, he need you guys with him." Eiji also saying going out of the place

"Née-chan when did you find it?"Gou go towards Kiriko asking about it

"I ask Kyu-chan in helping a bit, we will go back to it, there is a file that I copied with it." Kiriko look at how Shinosuke at that time, it must be bad for him that cause him to blame on himself that much.


	37. Mixing with feeling

It the next day already that Heart was with Shinosuke in the afternoon at a racetrack as Shinosuke had been racing since the morning, two people walk down the seat beside Heart who was sitting on a bench. "How long had he been racing?" Sitting beside Heart asking

"Since this morning. " still watch at Shinosuke saying

"He really should stop already, he blame himself too much already." Hina shake her head looking at Shinosuke who is still racing on the racetrack 

Just then Heart could hear there was noise at outside of the stadium, Heart stand up to it." Look like they found Beat, I gonna take them in here first."

"You will need me for this. Hina-chan, I will be back in a while." Eiji also stand up saying to Hina, Hina just nodded.

Outside of the stadium, Gou and Kiriko and Chase they all were outside arguing with a guy." Like I said already, we want to meet our friend in there, his name is Tomari Shinosuke."

"Like I will believe it, today our owner had book it for his friends already, so all of you should just go back."

"Is okay, let them in." Eiji walk up to them saying behind him was Heart with him

"They are Tomari Shinosuke friends." Heart also say it 

"Understood, Hino-san." After saying, he did went to do his work.

"Don't bother about that, since this place is one of my stadium that my company work on." Eiji just smile saying to Gou and the others

"Why are you still here? What did you want with Shin-niisan?" Gou was mad that Heart was at here

"Nothing with him, just making sure he will not rampage that all." Heart just say it, letting Eiji burst laughing a bit. "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing, you should try to be nice with others, you knows?" Eiji stop laughing saying 

"Who care about that, is not like I care about them." Heart just walk away saying, causing Eiji smiling all the way.

Gou, Kiriko and Chase follow Eiji and Heart, they just see Shinosuke just riding off with incredible speed. "Why is he the only one racing?" 

"He had been racing this morning and didn't think of stopping at all." Eiji just saying as he sit on one of the bench saying, the others also follow him sitting together.

Heart just walk to the center of the track as Shinosuke was almost coming to Heart but Shinosuke just turn a bit left and stop, taking of his helmet saying." You know, you should just tell me if you want me to stop." Shinosuke just walk to Heart saying 

"If I call out to you, will you listen to it? You had been racing since this morning already, DX need a rest too." Heart walk just say it as they both walk to Eiji and the others saying 

"Here, drink some water first." Hina just handle out a cool ice water to Shinosuke saying 

"Thanks, Hina-chan. Eiji, thanks for letting me use this track." As he drink it saying to them

"Shinosuke, why are you doing this?" Chase stand up saying to Shinosuke 

"There is no reason to it, I just want to race that all." Shinosuke just say it after that he would check his bike for it

"Shin-niisan, we know about it. We will stop you but you got to let us help you on this." Gou saw the footage of it, it surprised them a lot of it.

"I did said it before, I didn't need any help of it."Shinosuke just hop on his bike saying

"Beat, are you still going for another round?" Heart look at him asking 

"Heart, you know I can't stop when I am like this. So I will still do it."Shinosuke just say it as he put on his helmet 

"Tomari-san, just let us help you, rely on us once more." Kiriko walk down to the track saying 

"Thanks but I don't need that, is all gone to me already." Shinosuke just say it with a sad voice that make Kiriko want to help him out of it"Get out of here, I gonna race already." But Kiriko didn't move aside 

"How about like this, let them race with you tomorrow. If they win, you will let them help you with anything that Roimude are causing it right now, how that?" Eiji also walk to Shinosuke saying

"Fine, but if you guys loss, mean that no bugging in my fight, that my final warning for all of you." As he say he make a turn to it and just speed up racing it

Eiji just push Kiriko out of the track since Shinosuke was pretty fast for that." Did you guys know how to race?"

"No, we don't but why race?" Gou and Chase didn't know anything about racing so why did Eiji want them to race against Shinosuke 

"When we travel together, he did always race for money for competition, he said it before that he like to feel the wind in it. That why I think why not race but I hope you guys can be much more faster then him." Pointing at how Shinosuke is still going, they realize that Shinosuke is like a real racer that just feel like going through everything with it." Hina-chan, let's go. We are done here already." 

"Em, let go. Heart, we will be going back to our place. Good luck to you two." Hina smile saying to Heart 

"Em, thanks for that." Heart just say as he still watching at Shinosuke 

"Shinosuke, we are going already. I will tell the staff members to let them know that you can use it any time you want." Eiji shouting to Shinosuke letting him know about it, Shinosuke just wave his hand, is like telling them that he get it and they go already.

"So you always been with Tomari-san?"

"Em, he invited me with him so I thought why not, I also fed up with all this fighting already." Heart still watching at Shinosuke saying as he stand up walking to Shinosuke as he was going to stop." Are you ok already?"

"Em,I hungry. Kiriko, Gou, Chase, we will see each other tomorrow. If you guys really want to win against me, you guys did be better start practice right now, I wouldn't mind at all." Shinosuke say it after Heart turn back into a core as he ride off with his bike

"He is too fast if we really want to win him, we will need to find a way to win against him." Chase look at how fast at Shinosuke, he think of it.

"Ah~Definitely." Gou agree with it as they walk out of the stadium


	38. Speed

It was already the next day as Shinosuke was having his breakfast with Heart, Heart wasn't eating anything, after all Heart won't think of having anything. "Beat, what are you going to do if they win?"

"There no way that I will let them win, you know that." Shinosuke finishing his meal saying "Shall we go?" And they go to the stadium together, after a short while Gou and the others came, they saw Shinosuke was talking with Heart smiling, Gou and Chase come with their bikes and Kiriko just walk behind them.

"Shin-niisan." Gou and Chase come together while Kiriko walking behind them

“Yo, look like you guys came already. Shall we get start?” Shinosuke walk to his bike saying to them

“Shin-niisan, we got a condition, if you would listen to it.” Gou decided to go for it, Shinosuke just nodded.

“We want you not to use your own bike to race with us.” Chase also think about it 

“Hahaha~ Heart, they think that I cheated when I raced with my own bike.”Shinosuke just had to laugh with it that he turn his head saying to Heart, Heart just shake his head *sign*, Shinosuke continue saying. “Fine then, I will go and borrow their bike. I wonder if they had any good bike for me to use.” As he walk out of the stadium to check for some bike

“Do you think that will it work?” Kiriko didn’t quite know if this will work or not

“It won’t work. He told me this morning that he won’t gonna let you guys win for sure, you guys did better think of a something to win him, or there will be no chance of winning for sure.” Heart know for sure of how Shinosuke think about it

“Thanks for the warning of that. “Gou was pretty pissed of how Heart can say something like this

Just then Shinosuke come in while riding with a bike of it. “Are you guys ready? Kiriko, you and Heart will be the judge. Those who reach the finishing line first will win, it mean that if either both of you reach the finishing line, you guys win and one more thing no matter what don’t stop.” Telling Gou and Chase while they hop on their bike.

“Beat, how many round?” Heart just walk to the side asking

“One will do, since it quite big at here.” To him is never how many, is that a few minute ago he could feel the pain in his chest, he know that he body can’t take it pretty much already, he must hurry to it.

“Then when I wave my hand, you three will start.” Heart say it after that, Gou, Chase and Shinosuke start their engine and Heart just wave his hand and the race start.

“He never really think of letting it go even a little bit, Tomari-san.”Kiriko watch him race, seeing how he race, she can felt the pain of how he struggle.

Gou and Chase look at the speed that they have and how Shinosuke ride through the wind, they know that they can’t win but at that time Chase was at almost beside Shinosuke as he realize Shinosuke suddenly slow down a bit and he just hold up his chest and just fallen down from his bike, all of them were shocked. Kiriko and Heart hurry up and rush to Shinosuke, Gou and Chase both also stop still on their bike.

“Tomari-san, hang in there.”Kiriko didn’t know what actually happened to him

“What are guys doing? Hurry up and reach the finishing line, Chase!” Heart just shout to Chase as he was almost the finishing line. “Beat, hang in there.”

Gou decided to stop as he walk to Shinosuke. “Shin-niisan, what happened to your body?”

“I’m dying that all. Heart, let’s go. “Shinosuke struggle to stand up saying to them. “Chase, you win. I will tell you if there is anything happen.”

“You guys know that Roimude was looking for him, well he got badly injured and if he want to cure, he need to go back to America for help but he refuse that why he never say anything at all.” After Heart finishing saying, he walk away and realize that Shinosuke had already ride with his bike.

“Wait, what about the Roimude? Why did he need to destroy that Roimude, if he can just go back to America.”Kiriko really want to know about it

“That Roimude stole Beat things, that why he want it back no matter what.” Heart say it he walk out of it and just disappear 

“We really need to help him out, no matter what.” Chase think for a while saying

“I will go and investigate about it.” Kiriko will help him even if she can help out just a little bit

“Of course, but first we should go back and tell Krim and Rinna-san about it.” And they just ride off back to the base of their own


	39. Thinking

“Shinosuke really know how to get himself involved, I will call Dr. Harley to ask on him about Shinosuke.” Krim know how Shinosuke felt, after all they had been partner for a while.

It was already the next morning Shinosuke was still sleeping and Heart go out to find the Roimude, not long of there Rinna came while pressing the ring bell, that make Shinosuke wake up to downstairs opening the door. “I thought who is it? It just you Rinna-san.” With a yawn expression telling Rinna

“Shinosuke-kun, I heard it from Kiriko and the others about it already.” Looking at Shinosuke saying to him

“Then what do you want?” He actually know what Rinna want since he saw the small equipment that she bought it with her

“You should it, I gonna check on you and try to heal you.” Rinna just put down the equipment and just check on Shinosuke, even if Shinosuke refuse to cooperate with Rinna, Rinna still check on him causing Shinosuke had to shut his eyes and let Rinna do it. “You really had a very bad injure, why didn’t you just go back to America to seek help or just come back to seek help from me?”

“I can’t waste any time of it, not to mention that Roimude is after me. I’m sorry, Rinna-san.” Shinosuke just smile as he walk to another corner to say “Rinna-san, I going out, so mean that…” Rinna had to keep her equipment and just walk out of the house and Shinosuke just walk behind her closing the door.

“Shinosuke-kun, you should really…” Before Rinna could continue saying

Shinosuke already on his bike as he turn his head saying to Rinna. “Rinna-san, after this I promise that I will definitely go to America to get myself repair for sure, so don’t worry.”   
And Shinosuke just ride off with his bike off leaving Rinna had to drive the van back

Shinosuke just ride off to his favorite grassy hill and just rest on that hill, he just feel more asleep that soon he just fall into sleep with his bike with him but that was when Kiriko came to him.

“Tomari-san, how do you feel?”

“Not a moment ago Rinna-san just came and try to heal me but look I’m fine, so don’t worry.”Shinosuke smile as he stand up to his bike and just say to Kiriko

But not long ago a Roimude just suddenly grab Kiriko at her back knocking her down making her unconscious, Shinosuke saw it as he was about to shoot the Roimude, the Roimude just say. “If you want this human back, come to see me, Beat-chan.” And he just disappear with Kiriko as Shinosuke was still shooting


End file.
